Trust
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: My family has moved to Forks Washington where, yes, my life with change forever, but I had already changed so much before that, and not by choice. Maybe, just maybe, these new changes can bring some of my original self back. Emmett/OC. Sequel 'Hope' now up.
1. Chapter 1

You've seen those girls, the girls that are always smiling, the girls that are always laughing, the girls that are always in the center of the group. You've seen them throughout your life and some of you might hate them, or some of you might be them. I'm the latter, I have to make myself be, unfortunately.

My name is Piper, Piper Worthington I have dark brown almost black hair that reaches about four inches below my shoulders at its longest and goes up in layers while my eyes are dark green in color. I'm about 5'4 on a good day and I've been told by guys that I have a nice body shape. I recently moved to Forks, Washington from Seattle, well I guess I shouldn't say recently it was about two months ago, in the beginning of summer but people were still talking about it like it was yesterday. The reason why my family moved was apparently because Dad and Mom wanted a new change of scenery though to be honest I know it's because of the attack.

Anyways to get back to me not to sound conceited but this is about my life.

I'm heading into my junior year with a couple of friends that I met on the beach in La Push this summer including, Mike the stereotypical popular boy, Jessica, she's kind of hard to pin point but I'm guessing she's the typical I want to be your friend to be popular type along with Lauren but she was more up front with her feelings, but there was one nice person Angela a nice but sort of shy girl.

So anyhow let's get on with the story…let's start on my first day of school September 6th, 2004.

"Pippa you need to hurry up school is starting in 20 minutes!" My mom called using my nickname that only family used from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted finishing up my make-up and examining my dark brown hair smoothing back any stray hairs that had fallen out of my loose side braid. Standing up I checked out the outfit I had chosen which included a pair of tight skinny jeans with brown knee high riding boots a cream colored tank top and a red, brown, and tan plaid tailored blazer. Tossing a brown cameo type long pendent over my head I raced down the stairs to see both of my parents sitting at the table enjoying some breakfast.

As I walked in I caught the apple dad had tossed up just like our normal routine and walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. "So when will you be back?" Mom quizzed.

"I'm not quite sure what they do after school so I'll text if I'll be back late if thats ok."

"That's fine," she turned to me as I bit into the apple, "did you take your medicine?"

"Yes," I nodded frowning slightly since I didn't exactly like taking it.

"You know the deal, if you take it you don't have go to the appointments anymore."

"I know," I nodded and glanced over at the clock, "I've got to get going. Love you guys," I walked over giving them both hugs before grabbing my car keys off the hook and walked outside to see my slightly used silver Jeep Wrangler which I had named Lune. I loved her with all my heart even if I had to practically jump into her.

It only took me about 5 minutes to get to school maybe 15 walking. Normally I would walk but, trust me, I learned that lesson that you don't walk anywhere in forks unless you want to get wet.

Soon enough I pulled into the parking lot and luckily I got a spot right up front.

Sighing I gathered my shoulder bag and turned the radio down a few notches so I wouldn't get blasted when I turned it on after school and just got ready to open the door when a car came screaming into the spot next to me but not just any car but a bright red Jeep Wrangler obviously modified for off roading. Letting out a little laugh I couldn't help the tiny smirk and I opened up the door a little more carefully hopping out and I noticed the wind had already picked up blowing the hair into my eyes. Brushing it away I walked around the other jeep just as a silver Volvo started to pull up.

"Mines better," I heard someone say and turned my head slightly to see a tall muscular, and I mean muscular guy get out of the driver's seat with a wide smirk on his face.

"I don't know the red seems a little too flashy," I smiled and continued walking up to the school just as another gust of wind blew.

"Hey! Hey Piper!" Mike Newton threw up his hands.

"Yello," I smiled walking up to him, Angela and Jessica.

"Where you just talking to Emmett Cullen?" Jessica gave a small smile but I could sense the jealousness.

"Who?" I asked and figured it out all in one guessing that it was the guy, "Oh just a little exchange about our Jeeps," I smiled and turned around to see him and a blonde girl and a brunette male that had gotten out of the car with him. I saw him glaring up at me and my brows knitted in confusion as another male, a tiny brunette girl and a blonde male joined them in what looked like calming him down. Suddenly he nodded and got back into the jeep driving off, hopefully my comment wasn't the cause of that.

"Umm I've got to go to the office to finalize my schedule," I turned back to them putting on a smile.

"Right Miss. Smarty right here is taking senior classes," Mike threw his arm around my shoulder and I gave it a little shrug making it look casual as I brushed his off and took a small step back

"Are you guys gonna show me where it is or do I have to guess?" I smirked and he immediately kicked into gear leading me towards what I guessed was the office.

"Here you are dear, along with a map," Mrs. Cope gave me a smile and handed over my new schedule.

"Thank you," I smiled back and turned around examining it to see what my first class was.

Calculus

English

American History

Physics

Gym

Lunch

Government

Spanish

"You're taking Physics and Calculus!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I said she was taking senior classes," Mike scoffed.

"Yeah, I took bio and trig last year in Seattle," I smiled as the warning bell rang. "Well I better head there," I started down the hall.

"Umm Piper," Angela called and I turned around seeing her pointing the other direction.

"Right," I giggled and headed towards the Calculus classroom.

"I guess this is it," I muttered to myself and walked into the classroom with what I'm guessing was Mr. Varner.

"Take a seat anywhere," He gestured to the couple seats left open not really enjoying a seat front and center I walked to the back to a seat left open by the window.

"Hi I'm Piper," I smiled to a very pretty blonde in the seat beside me and I took my seat. All she did was glance over and the roll her eyes before turning back to the front. "Alllright," I whispered.

"I'm Devan and this is Rosalie," a brunette male popped his head out from behind her and the blonde glared at him slightly and I realized where I had seen them before, they were that Emmett boy's friends.

"Oh hi, umm…I'm sorry if I offended your friend this morning I was just trying to joke around," I bit my lip nervously and the blonde turned to me looking over my form evidentially I passed her inspection because she nodded.

"You didn't offend him he just wasn't feeling well," Devan commented in a monotone voice.

"Oh I'm glad," I smiled, "it's just sometimes my sarcasm can hurt some people feeling. I don't really have that filter."

"Hum sounds like someone I know," He muttered and I was about to ask who but the bell rang and Mr. Varner began class.

Calculus didn't really fly by but I was busy unlike English where all I did pretty much was pass notes back and forth with Jessica. Now I was walking into American History which was the class I was least looking forward to. I had always had troubles remembering dates and it didn't help that my last teacher tended to talk in a monotone voice. Taking a seat somewhere in the middle I leaned down to take out my note book and a pen when a pair of adorable shoes came into view.

"Those are so cute," I gushed and looked up to the person who had sat down beside me to see it was the petite girl that had been with that boy this morning.

"Oh thank you," she smiled a lot different than the blonde had been, "I love your entire outfit."

"Well I would have said the same but I had only seen your shoes," I giggled and she quickly joined in and I noticed how soft and sweet it sounded.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she smiled.

"Piper Worthington," I responded, "Umm I already talked to your friends Devan and Rosalie about your other friend Emmett, but again I'm sorry if I offended his, they said he wasn't feeling well but he looked angry."

"Oh no, no" she passed it off, "he just gets grumpy when he doesn't feel good everything's fine."

"Oh ok good," I smiled.

"Yeah and they aren't my friends, well they are but we're all family. Devan, Emmett, Edward, and I are all adopted by Carlise and Esme Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper are Esme's niece and nephew. Jasper is actually my boyfriend and Devan and Rose are together too. Only Edward and I are in our Junior year the rest are seniors. Oh this is Edward…" she gestured toward the boy with bronze hair and he gave a curt nod.

"Wow that's a huge family it's just me and my parents, I'd actually like a lot of brothers and sisters but yeah I doubt that's going to happen now since I'm almost out of the house." We giggled again as the bell rang and the teacher began to speak.

"So I'll see you in Gym," Alice waved as we split up and I head toward Physics. Stepping in I saw that I was one of the first people in there and took about the third desk in which was made for 2 people. It wasn't long before I heard the seat beside me scoot out and I flipped my head to the side seeing a tall boy in a lettermans jacket looking at me though didn't get to chat because the teacher told us all to quiet down even before the bell rang.

"Alright everyone, you'll be getting to know the person next to you very well today seeing as how you'll be working in pairs. The directions are pretty clear so once you get this little thing here, get to work." Mr. Banner commented walking around the room handing our sheets of paper.

"Here you go," he set down the paper sliding it in between us I faced the blonde tall guy beside me.

"Hi I'm Piper," I smiled and held out my hand.

"Freddie," he smirked and I watched as his eyes scanned over my body more specifically my chest. Shaking my head I turned back to the table and began to read the directions. "So I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"Well I moved here about two months ago so you might have seen me around town," I suggested.

"Maybe," I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Maybe we should finish this."

"Right then we'll have more time to talk after."

'Oh joy,' I thought rolling my eyes.

I personally made sure the assignment took up the whole period giving him just a couple seconds to talk as I collected my things.

"So Piper what are you doing this weekend?" He stepped up beside me.

'Please someone save me,' I thought. "Umm, well seeing as how it's Tuesday I haven't really thought about it but I'm sure I'll have some homework."

"Oh well I'm sure you can find some time for me on Friday night, right?"

'Oh god please, please just anyone! Anyone at allllll,' I pleaded. "Oh that's when I usually have dinner with my family," I tried to give a small smile and saw his hand reach out grabbing hold of my shoulder and a mixture of fear and pain shot through my mind.

"Piper," Alice smiled from beside me and I looked over to see Edward on my other side Freddie completely shut off from me.

"Oh excuse me Freddie I've got to go to gym," I turned away and continued walking with the two siblings. "Thanks," I smiled over at her, 'I probably could have lasped there'.

"No problem," Alice chimed and Edward looked down at me almost as if he were trying to solve a puzzle.

"So umm what do you think is going to happen in gym?" I tried to turn the subject away from this.

"I'm guessing it will be something easy like badminton or something," Alice smiled twirling down the hallway.

"Alice what are you doing," I giggled.

"Walking…" She replied like it was nothing.

"Does she always walk like that?" I smiled over at Edward.

"Pretty much," He replied shaking his head slightly with a little chuckle.

Just as Alice had said we began Badminton but before that we had to line up alphabetically in out gym clothes to stretch. As I bent over to touch my toes I heard a quiet chuckle behind me and turned my head slightly to see the boy behind me staring at my butt.

'You've got to be kidding me,' I groaned in my head, 'how would he like it if I stared at his ass. Oh wait he'd probably like it the slimy perv.' With that I heard another chuckle but this time from beside me where Alice and Edward were, immediately as I realized it, it stopped and I just shrugged it off.

Other than that gym flew by without much happening and lunch was next.

I walked through the line beside the two siblings chatting with Alice about our favorite designers when I heard someone call my name. "Piper!" turning my head I saw Mike waving wildly and smiled waving back though not as wildly. Grabbing just a turkey sandwich and a small salad I said goodbye to Alice and Edward before paying and heading over.

"Hi," I greeted the table which not only included Mikes, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela but also Eric, who I had met once, and Ben and Tyler both which I had never met but had seen in classes. I watched as Tyler scooted away from Lauren and pulled up a chair in-between them. I saw her scowl out of the corner of my eye and scoff slightly.

"So I'm guessing you're the famous Piper I've heard about," Tyler smirked from beside me leaning in a little too close for comfort for me. 'Please God don't let him touch me,' I thought and took a bite of my sandwich nodding.

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

"I don't find the appeal," Rose remarked looking over Piper as I continued to study her thoughts as she avoided contact with everyone; no not everyone just men.

"You know you like her," Devan leaned in kissing her cheek. "Otherwise you wouldn't have acknowledged her."

"Yeah Rose, and she smells nice like rain and apples," Alice smiled bouncing slightly.

"There's something else there," Jasper muttered.

"Her thoughts are muddled together unless she speaking directly in her mind. Almost like she's talking right to me" I muttered.

"What has she been saying?" Rose looked over and right then we all knew she liked her, the littlest bit.

"Well I told you about when she asked for help, and mostly it's almost like she doesn't want guys to touch her."

'Oh no,' ran across Rose's mind and I glanced over at her and immediately she started singing lyrics. Frowning I turned back to the curious girl.

* * *

><p>By the end of lunch I was about to break down and rushed to the bathroom to take one of my anti-anxiety pills popping it into my mouth I was surprised when a bottle of water was thrust in front of my face and glanced over to see Rosalie standing there holding it.<p>

"Thank you," I muttered and took a sip.

"What are those?" She whispered as I replaced the cap and I saw her eyes flick down, "Anti anxiety?"

"Yes," I nodded a bit cautiously and tucked them into my bag.

"For what?"

"I'd rather not," I whispered and she just gave a curt nod, "and can you please not tell anyone about this?"

"I understand," she muttered, "I understand more than you can imagine."

I watched as she walked out and looked after her curiously, wondering what she could mean by that. Thankfully the bell rang for my government and I regained my composure yet again and left the bathroom. The class had been pretty boring and the teacher Mr. Jefferson made us sit in alphabetical order much to the disappointment of everyone. But for me it meant I got a seat next to the door, meaning that I could get a clean get away, which is what I did about 45 minutes later. Going towards my Spanish class I walked in and took a seat in the back. I watched as other people walked in including Ben, smiling I waved slightly and he walked towards me taking the seat in front of me.

"Hi," he smiled and returned the greeting before turning my eyes back to the door.

I glanced up in time to see Edward enter next and also came and sat down right beside me sending a small smile. 'Not very talkative are you,' I thought about him in my head and could have swore I saw his smile grow slightly into a smirk.

To say much had happened in that class also would be a lie. It was just normal and as I said goodbye to my new friends. As I walked into the parking lot I noticed the red jeep back into the spot beside mine. Looking through the windshielf I saw the guy and I realized that he was quite attractive. Ok really attractive with dark hair and pale skin which contrasted in a weird but alluring way. I saw his eyes flick to mine and they looked a bit pained. Giving a small smile, I nodded and walked around his car to my own hopping up and turning the key heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, familiar character names, or plot lines and dialogue…But I do own things you don't...

Incase it's a little confusing, whenever I have something like this... 'text' it's a thought... :)

* * *

><p>"Here comes the sun, do do do do, Here comes the sun and I say its alright!" blared from my alarm clock at 6 am.<p>

Turning over I slammed my hand down on it not caring what button I hit and my effort succeeded as the song shut off. "That's a bit ironic seeing as how it's cloudy all the time here," I laughed softly

"Pippa get up!" Mom called and I groaned flipping my feet over the side of the bed. Quickly I slipped on my slippers and walked over to my closet picking out a pair of grey cuffed linen shorts along with a long sleeved red and white, skinny striped, baggy shirt which I would tuck in along with a pair of textured lace tights. Once I was finished with my outfit I jumped in the shower getting ready for school.

About 40 minutes later I had my hair dried and down letting the wavy texture through and had my normal amount of makeup of which included a medium amount of eyeliner and mascara with some clear gloss. Along with that I had on my clothing with a pair of patent oxfords tied on my feet, a tailored black blazer, and a couple pieces of jewelry which were a silver ring, a pair of silver and black earring with were in the shape of owl faces, and a long silver pendant. Hopping down the stairs I walked into the kitchen grabbing the orange that dad had tossed at me today and set to work on peeling it grabbing a knife.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Mom asked as I hopped up on the counter.

"Mom when have I ever been cold?" I giggled rolling my eyes to her.

"True," she smiled and came over holding out her hands just as I took a bite of the orange and nodded as she dropped the pills into my hand.

"Thanks," I muttered before popping them into my mouth and taking a drink from the glass she handed me. A few minutes later I set off for school and was just like yesterday a few seconds after I arrived a red jeep pulled up. I watched as Rosalie, and Devan got out of the passengers side before hopping out myself and walked over to the other side.

"I thought you said red was to flashy," A deep laughed came from behind me and I turned around to see the Emmett Cullen.

"Well maybe I want to get noticed," I smirked and prepared to leave him behind but he surprised me by falling into step beside me.

"From what I've heard you've gotten noticed by everyone already." I looked up and noticed that his eyes were a golden color and it all clicked in my head that everyone in that family had varying shades of gold for eye color. 'That's weird.'

"So you've heard about me huh?" I smirked.

"Yes I have you've seemed to have made an impression on my family," he returned the smirk

"I hope it was a good one," I giggled as light wind blew and saw him flinch.

"Yes it was all good," He chuckled recovering from whatever had happened.

"You know I feel like you know a lot more about me than I do about you already."

"Well, I'm Emmett Cullen, I know you're Piper Worthington, I'm 17 which makes me a senior. I'm guessing your 16 since you're a junior." He looked over at me with the assumption.

"Correct," I smiled and he returned it and I swear it almost took my breath away at how handsome he looked.

"I've also heard that you have Calculus first which not only makes you smart for taking senior classes but it also means I get to walk you to class since mine is one the way."

"Well, well, well Emmett Cullen I guess I'll have to accept now since it would be rude to deny you," I giggled.

"Yes it would Piper Worthington," He made eye contact again and I noticed that his eyes had gotten a little darker. 'Maybe it's just the light.'

"So umm I'm glad you're feeling better," I smiled.

"Yeah I just needed a little food and rest."

"Yeah you don't seem like a chicken noodle soup guys though," I giggled, "more like a steak and eggs."

"Oh you already know me so well," He smirked and I looked away a bit blushing for some reason as we walked into the school.

"Oh this is mine," I pointed to my locker and we both stopped as I turned the dial.

"Piper!" I heard Mike's usually greeting and turned my head seeing him jogging up. "How ya doing," He walked up again throwing his arm around my shoulder. Smiling I took a step back acting like I was trying to look up at him and his arm fell off.

"Hi Mike," I greeted and watched as his eyes went from me to someone behind me and turned slightly to see Emmett looking down at him with a wide smile which revealed all of his teeth and it looked a bit menacing.

"Hello Mike," He greeted.

"Umm I'll just see you in English Piper," he waved and hurried off.

"Weird," I thought out loud and grabbed my books before closing the door. "So what are your other classes?"

"I think I might surprise you," He smiled this time a little softer.

"Oh how did you know I like surprises Emmett," I smirked up at him.

"I'm just that awesome," He smirked right back.

"Oh and that ego just adds to it," I giggled as we came to my classroom.

"That stung a little bit," He replied and I was afraid I might have hurt his feelings until I looked up at his face to see a crooked smile.

"I doubt that little bruises that ego," I smiled and he let out a tiny laugh as the bell rang. "Well umm I better go," I gestured behind me as people rushed by.

"I'll see you later Piper."

"Bye Emmett," I took a step back into the classroom before turning and walking toward my seat beside Rosalie. When I got there I saw Rosalie giving a stern look towards the door and looked back to see Emmett give a slight wave before heading off.

When the bell rang I had my brain already crammed with numbers and equations which I doubt I would use in my profession of choice.

"Bye," Devan waved slightly and Rosalie nodded slightly as I gathered my things and started out the door towards English with Jessica and Mike. Though I didn't have to wait long to see the latter seeing as how he was waiting right outside the door.

Emmett's POV

I hurried at a slightly more than normal human pace to get to the other side of the school to got outsides Pipers classroom, so I could walk her to her next class. I might have lied a little bit when I said my classroom was on the way to hers but this girl just seemed to have a magnetic pull. Not only was her smell alluring to me but also her features, which is saying something since I normally just found human girls a bit too…well normal. In fact with my other two singers the only thing I found attractive were their scents. Another weird thing about Piper is that she had the pull of a singer but her blood seemed tainted by something so it wasn't quite as strong, for a little bit I thought that maybe she wasn't one but when that wind blew the other day and the others didn't react like I had, especially Jasper, I knew she was.

Finally I was in her hallway and saw her step out of the class only to be halted by Mike Newton. That stupid boy thinks that he can beat me.

"Beat you huh?" Edward popped up beside me, "didn't know you liked her that much."

"I don't like her like that; I just want to get to know her better." I huffed and he just tapped my head. "Alright fine I might think she's cute."

"Which is surprising for you," He added.

"Yeah now what am I going to do about Newton," I growled lowly so only he could hear as I watched the stupid baby face try yet again to put his arm around her shoulders and she shrugged it off. "Can't he catch a hint."

"I don't think he can," Ed chuckled slightly.

"Well I'm going to make sure he does," I started toward them until he grabbed my arm.

"That's not your best idea. Just wait until Physics I have a feeling she might need a bit more help there."

"Why?"

"You'll figure it out."

Piper POV

English and American History went by pretty quickly thankfully this history teacher was a lot better than my last one and Alice was there to keep it kind of entertaining, but know it was time for Physics and I was secretly hoping that Freddie guy wasn't there today as I took my seat.

That hope went down the drain when he walked in and made a beeline right for me.

"Why hello," he smirked.

'That is nowhere near as cute as Emmett's,' immediately popped in my head, 'crap no didn't mean that back up. Oh wait he said something…'

"Hi Freddie," I gave a tiny smile and scooted to the edge of my seat as far away from him as I possibly could get.

"So how had your day been?"

'Good until now,'

"Good," I replied as I looked towards the door seeing Emmett.

"So have you thought about Friday night?" He leaned in slightly and moved his hand to my knee.

'Please stop' I screamed in my head and felt my heart beat pick up and panic started to rise.

Emmett's POV

I looked over to see some blonde kid leaning forward, "so have you thought about Friday night?" he asked and I felt my anger rising as his hand went to her knee.

'Wait Emmett, you have to think these things through,' I stopped the growl in my throat and I looked up to her face and immediately I kicked into action as her heart picked up and I saw fear creepy into her eyes.

"Excuse me," I spoke and walked up towards the blonde, "that's my seat."

"I didn't see you sitting here before," He replied before turning around and I knew my features were probably a bit scary at the small gasp that came from Piper.

"I don't really care that's my seat," I pretty much growled and he jumped slightly before getting up and walking over to another seat.

Piper POV

I watched as Freddie thankfully left but then again I was only a little less scared because of the look Emmett had on his face. He actually looked a little animalistic as he sat down and I saw his hands ball up into fists.

"Are you ok?" He turned to me and the fierce look was still there and I pulled back a little bit just nodding. "Sorry," he frowned and turned back to the front of the classroom.

"It's ok, but umm thank you," I gave a tiny smile and saw him un-tense a little bit giving a nod. Feeling a little more comfortable I moved back onto my seat and relaxed.

"Alright class today we're going to jump right in and start in on Newton's Laws. We'll be watching a couple videos today which include demonstrations of the laws and then tomorrow you lucky ducks get to try them out." smiled and dimmed the lights.

Sighing I propped my elbows up on the table leaning on my hands and the video started. I glanced over when I felt someone's eyes on me and they connected with Emmett's.

"What?" I whispered giggling softly.

"Nothing just thinking," He shrugged.

"About?"

"Random things," he smirked and turned back towards the screen.

"That's not fair," I frowned and he gave a little chuckle but didn't say anything else just moving his hands back up onto the desk accidentally touching my arm. I quickly jerked back gasping slightly at the cold touch and saw him immediately draw back. Confused slightly I just turned back to the movie, 'why is he so cold?'

The rest of the class he avoided any contact what so ever and I kept thinking of reason he could be like that. 'He doesn't seem sick, I mean I've only known him a day but he seems fine.'

Suddenly I was jolted out of my thoughts when the bell rang and Mr. Banner flipped the lights on. Blinking quickly I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light and then packed up my things only to see Emmett waiting beside me.

"I thought since we have the same class we should walk together," He smirked evidentially over what ever had happened in class.

"Oh so is that the end of surprises that we also have gym together?"

"Not quite," he smiled as we left the classroom only to be joined by Edward and Alice.

"Hi," Alice chimed walking up beside me and I waved just as someone walked by and bumped into me knocking me into her but before either of us could move further she steadied both of us. Doing the same thing as with Emmett I gasped slightly at her cold touch though also noticed how firm her grip was and she immediately dropped her hands.

"Sorry," I whispered and she waved it off as we turned, "hi Edward," I smiled and seemed to knock him and Emmett out of a conversation which was a little weird since I hadn't heard them talking.

"Hello Piper," He gave a small stiff smile.

"Well let's get to gym," Emmett smiled and we all continued on our way.

Emmett's POV

"I can't believe you touched her," Edward spoke so lowly that everyone around us would just see his lips move slightly.

'I didn't let her it was an accident,' I thought groaning slightly, 'beside Alice touched her.'

"Yeah and that's not going to help our case either. She's already gathering clues," he groaned.

'I'm sorry ok!' I let out a small growl and he just shook his head slightly backing off as we finished changing for gym.

"What did we do yesterday?" I asked him as we walked out of the locker rooms.

"Badminton," he groaned and we started running the five laps we were supposed to do to warm up.

"Fantastic," I sighed as I glanced over to the door to see Alice dancing in with Piper behind her giggling softly.

'Now that is a beautiful sound,' I thought but immediately regretted it when I heard Edward chuckle.

"Shut it," I frowned and looked back at her to see that she had changed into a pair of grey stretch type pants and a baggy sweatshirt but still looked fantastic especially with her hair up in a ponytail so you could see her face.

"You've got it bad," Edward laughed and I glanced over pushing him slightly but looked back at her smirking softly.

'She's going to be mine,' I thought.

"Be careful Emmett," He warned.

'Always am,' I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks went by pretty well I hadn't had any more near attacks but I made sure to just sit in between two girls at lunch (Angela and Jessica) and otherwise people didn't come particularly close to me but I had a feeling that it had something to do with Emmett being around or some other Cullen.

Speaking of the Cullen's I quickly figured out that I'm pretty much the only person not in their family that they talk to, and that they all have really weird qualities. One, at least two of them have lower than normal body temperature but since they are all really pale I'm guessing they all are like that. Two, even though none of them are actually related, besides Rosalie and Jasper, they all have varying shades of the same eye color. Another weird thing happened to be that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would pull them out of school every sunny day, which granted there had only been a two in the last 19 days but still I found it a little peculiar, I mean what parent does that.

Now on Saturday I was going to the beach with Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Eric, Ben, Tyler and Mike. It had been decided that we would take two cars and since mine was pretty big I had offered to drive there with the boards and stuff with Mike took the people. Thankfully it was supposed to be sunny later in the day but right now it wasn't looking like the weather man was going to be right.

I quickly got up not bothering much with my hair and just tossed it up into a clean high ponytail and then put on some skinny jeans and a loose racer back tank top over my bikini top before heading down the stairs. "You'll be careful right?" Dad frowned looking over at me.

"Always am," I smiled and hugged him as I gathered my beach bag and perched my white wayfarers on my nose. "I'm going to stop at the store to get some snacks so do you think…"

"Here you go," He chuckled handing me a 20 dollar bill.

"Thank you," I smiled and I saw him nod before skipping out the door. The night before everyone who was bringing a board or whatever had come over and put them in or on my jeep so I could just meet them down there at 11 and right now at 10:30 I had just enough time to stop and get some snacks before heading over there so I hopped up and rolled down the windows before flipping on the stereo to a top 40 station before heading off.

I pulled into the gas station deciding that since it was on the way it would save time and hopped out. Just as I was about to walk in I heard a very loud voice, "Mines better!"

Rolling my eyes I got a wide smirk and turned around to see Emmett pulling in to the pump, "You know the more I get to know you the more I see why you chose Red."

"Oh ouch," He chuckled stepping out and quickly setting the nozzle to fill up his Jeep before walking over towards me as we walked in the station. "So what are you doing today?"

"Oh going to La Push with Angela and everyone else, you want to come?"

"Oh uh no Esme has a lot of things for us to do around the house," He gave off a small smile but looked like he regretted something.

"Are you sure?" I smiled up at him while brushing a piece of stray hair out of my face from the fan the attendant had on.

"Positive," He nodded and I noticed that he sounded a little strained.

"Alrighty," I turned towards the display and immediately picked up a bag of green apple crisps and a bottle of water. I quickly paid and we both headed outside where I noticed him untense slightly. "Well I better get going."

"Ok I'll see you Monday," he smiled as I hopped up, "umm Piper…"

"Yeah?" I turned.

"Just be careful," he frowned as my eyebrows knitted together confused, "I just don't want something to happen to you."

"I will be Emmett," I gave him a small smile and put my sunglasses over my eyes as he waved slightly and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been," Lauren growled as soon as I opened my door.<p>

"I'm only 5 minutes late Lauren," I sighed as Mike opened the back and I climbed up onto the side to unhook one side with Tyler undid the other side to get the boards off the top.

"Whatever," she scoffed and soon enough we were all on the beach with Mike, Eric, Tyler, Ben and Jessica slipping into wet suits while Lauren, Angela and I found a spot on the beach. About ten minutes in the sun thankfully peeked out through the clouds and started to warm up the area.

Smiling I laid back on my towel along with Angela until we heard some loud wolf whistles. Tipping my head up I saw a couple guys walking up all three shirtless with cut offs and one of them looked a little more mature than the other two. "What are you three lovely ladies doing here?"

"Trying to pick up some guys," I replied sarcastically and they all laughed slightly obviously catching the joke thankfully.

"I'm Paul," the one that had spoken held out his hand and I sat up.

"Piper," I nodded I reached out and touched his palm before jerking back slightly at the hot touch, 'what is with body temperatures over here.'

"Jared…"

"Sam," the other two repeated the process and I noticed that they all were that hot. I felt a little weird sitting there and stood up in front of them.

"Umm this is Angela and Lauren," I gestured to them.

"Hi," Lauren smiled brightly popping up and holding out her hand.

"Hi," Angela smiled a little shyly.

"So what are you boys doing today?" Lauren stepped up getting their attention.

"We were just going to do some cliff diving," Jared supplied pointing over to what the cliff I'm guessing they would jump off of.

"Wow," I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah why don't you try it with us?" He smirked.

"I am, in no way, jumping off that," I laughed or anything near that.

"Awe," he gave a small cocky grin kind of like Emmett's, "you chicken?"

"No, never chicken, just sensible," I smirked placing my hand on my hips.

"I must be missing that gene," he chuckled.

"Must be," I giggled.

* * *

><p>Paul, Jared and Sam hung out with us for the rest of the afternoon until it was time for us to go at about 4 in the afternoon.<p>

I got home soon enough to see that Mom was still at work at the fine arts center in Port Angeles and Dad was in his study going over his books for his book which he was writing about the traditions of the Native American tribes of the Northwest.

"I'm back," I poked my head in and he looked up from what looked to be an old leather bound book.

"Oh I ordered some pizza," he smiled and I walked in further.

"Ok I'll eat later what's that?" I looked over his shoulder.

"Oh this is a book I got of the Quileute tribe. It's quite fascinating actually they have legends that say they come from wolves."

"Seriously," I raised my eyebrows looking in closer.

"Yeah they would turn into wolves to protect they're families from the cold ones."

"The cold ones?"

"Yeah, basically they're versions of vampires." Quickly a picture of Emmett popped up in my head with pointed teeth. Then around him was his family with the same teeth.

"Does it say anything else?" I asked wanting to know more and he looked up surprised.

"Not that I can find in here, why?"

"Oh you know me," I pulled back smiling, "just curious."

"Oh ok," He nodded.

"I'm gonna go get some food and then go take a shower."

"Ok," He smiled and stuck his nose back in the book.

Doing as I said I would I grabbed a piece of pizza but also grabbed my laptop that had been on the table before racing up stairs. Instantly I settled on my bed and flipped it on and started scarfing down my pizza as it loaded. By the time it had the pizza was gone and my hands were free as I typed in "cold ones" in the search engine scanning over the sites I finally found a promising one and opened it and started comparing things between the Cullens and these cold ones.

'What am I doing this is crazy they are just pale…and have golden eyes…and never are out in the sun…and I've never seen any of them take a single bite of food. This is stupid they don't exist… but they are really cold and it says right here that they are cold, well of course they're cold idiot they're dead, but if they are real would that mean that the legends are true too…'

"Piper stop your being ridiculous."

* * *

><p>On Sunday to say the whole cold ones thing was out of my head would be a lie especially when I was sitting around pretty much alone all day trying to do homework and by Monday it was in the front of my mind as I sat in the parking lot before school.<p>

Suddenly there was a loud knock on my door making me jump and I looked over to see Emmett chuckling slightly as he leaned back against what I had figured out to be Edwards car. Pulling the handle I opened the door and hopped out.

"Hi there," He smiled and closed the door as I stepped to the side.

"Hey," I gave a slightly smile which he seemed to notice because he frowned a bit.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh I just have a lot on my mind," I waved it off and looked ahead to see the rest of the Cullen's walking ahead. "Where did you guys say you went during the sunny days?"

"Oh Esme and Carlise just like to let us enjoy the day and we go hiking or something," He shrugged.

"Oh that sounds fun," I looked down at the ground.

"Yeah it can be," he chuckled.

"So I was thinking about making cookies tonight and was just wondering what kind is your favorite kind?"

"Oh actually I'm not much of a sweets type of person."

"Oh ok what about Alice or Edward do you know their favorites?"

"Umm…" I looked up to see him visibly swallow, "no I've never noticed."

"You been living together for that long and you've never noticed their favorite type of cookie?" I baited and he just shook his head, "what about your favorite type of food?"

"Umm…"

'It can't be possible,' I looked up at him as the wind blew and visibly watched as he tensed up and watched his eye color turn from golden brown to pure black. 'It can't be true.' Glancing around I saw that Edward had stopped turning around stopping the rest of the family with him but no one else seemed to be paying attention.

"Emmett is there something your hiding?"


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett's POV

"Emmett is there something you're hiding?" I froze as she said that.

"What do you mean?" I frowned looking over her features.

"Is there something that you're hiding?" she looked up at me no emotion on her face at all

"Like what?" I really wished she would just drop this and luckily the bell rang most of the kids heading into the school but she didn't move. "Classes are starting," I started moving but she blocked the way.

"I'm not moving because now I know there is." I reached out to move her out of the way but she flinched and suddenly remembered how she gets and stopped.

"Please don't Piper," I whispered and the final bell rang. Looking up I watched as Edward and Alice rushed up as faster than normal pace. Quickly I looked down and saw the surprise on her face…

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

I watched him reached out his hand and quickly flinched my heart spiking until he dropped them.

"Please don't Piper," he whispered and the bell sounded but I barely heard it as Edward and Alice blurred into spots beside him. I felt my eyes almost pop out of my head and swallowed a small gulp in my throat, 'this can't be real.'

"It is," Edward voiced and I hesitantly took a step back covering my mouth before I realized I hadn't spoken the thought.

'Can you…?'

"Yes," he spoke and I took another step back.

"Great," Emmett sighed.

"She already knew Emmett she figured it out Saturday," Alice spoke.

"How did you know…"

"I can see the future," she smiled and I just lamely nodded before I looked up into Emmett's eyes.

"I can't do anything special."

"I need to go somewhere," I fumbled for my keys and, "somewhere other than school right now." I finally got the right key and pulled it out opening the door. "Oh and your coming with me," I pointed to the now shocked Emmett, "no offense you guys," I commented to Alice and Edwards and Alice just gave a wide smile before dragging her brother off towards the doors to the school.

"Come on," I frowned and he quickly nodded and blurred around and I just saw the door open before he took the place in the seat.

"Where are we going?" He asked and I just shrugged turning on my jeep and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I don't know," I frowned and for the next 5 minutes there was complete silence before I pulled into a parking space by a park. I quickly got out and walked out onto the path which would lead towards a grouping of benches which I had found this summer. Sighing I sat down and pulled my hands through my hair.

"We'll leave you alone if you want that," Emmett spoke up and I looked meeting his eyes to see only pain.

"Emmett I just want to hear what you are from you," I whispered, "I mean it's been confirmed but I need to hear it I guess."

"How about I tell you my story instead?" He walked over and I scooted over nodding.

"Well I guess I'll start with I was born in 1915 in a small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. My actual name is Emmett Dale McCarty I had a large family, with me being the youngest, and worked on the railroad with my older brothers. In 1935 I was out hunting and I can't remember much about how it happened but do just remember the pain of the black bear tearing at me," He looked over to as my eyes went wide in shock. "I thought I was going to die and was actually about to just give in when suddenly it was off of me and there was a loud growl. I thought that maybe another animal had come to finish me off but when I opened my eyes I saw this woman hovering over me; It was Rose, she had been out hunting at the time and smelled the blood. She carried me back to Carlisle for me to be changed…"

"Why couldn't she?" I interrupted, "sorry."

"No it's fine," He chuckled, "well it's hard for some of us to stop once we start feeding. Carlisle is the most experienced out of all of us, he's actually changed all of us except Alice and Jazz."

"I still haven't heard you say the word," I glanced over at him and he sighed softly looking down at the ground.

"I'm a vampire Piper…but I don't feed off of humans, I feed off of animals."

"Thank you," I nodded and stood up needing to move from the jittery feeling inside of my system. He obviously took that as me leaving him behind because he instantly got up, causing us to run into each other. The force of the collision knocked me backwards and I braced for hitting the ground until two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me upright. Looking up I instantly felt my heart beat pick up and the fear rise and he looked down. "Let go," I whispered and he instantly did causing me to stumble and he grabbed on again and the panic began to rise as I pushed against his chest. "No!" I shouted and took several steps back trying to calm myself.

"Piper I would never hurt you," He spoke and I felt him coming closer.

"No, stay away!" I demanded and I'm not sure if I hurt his feelings or if he took it a little too literally but he was gone in a flash. "I didn't mean that far," I whispered and frowned sitting down on the bench once again.

* * *

><p>Emmett's POV<p>

"No, stay away!" she shouted and I took that as my cue to leave meaning that she didn't want me to even be around her. I raced back home to see that the rest of my family had arrived home from school.

"What are all of you doing home?"

"Esme called in to say that we had a family emergency which we do," Rose growled.

"Please don't," I sighed and flopped down on the couch putting my face in my hands.

"Emmett you have to understand," Alice came into the room and I automatically guessed that she had seen the whole thing in one of her visions.

"She's right Em," Edward joined in on the fun.

"I don't want to hear this," I growled and tore outside pretty sure that I broke the door as I raced outside ready to punch down some trees.

"Emmett!" Alice shouted after me and I took a swing knocking down a 50 ft. tall evergreen.

"Yes?"

"You need to understand."

"What is there to understand Alice?"

"She had something happen to her Emmett. She's not afraid of you she's afraid of all men Emmett, think about it."

"Why would she be…" I looked at her confused and if she could it looked like she would be crying.

"Alice that isn't your secret to tell," Rose scolded coming up beside her sister.

"Rose…" I quickly worked it out in my head, why she would be afraid of a guys touch, why Rose would even care, "Please tell me it's not true."

"It is Emmett," Alice nodded.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

Sitting in my bedroom I heard the TV on down stairs and knew that both of my parents were probably asleep in front of it. Tucking my knees up I had my music on softly and thought about what had happened. When I had gotten home I got in a little trouble for skipping school but was let off with a warning and was suspended from watching TV for the night.

Tap…sounded on the window and I looked at it curiously.

Tap…stupidly I looked around the room and got up off the bed walked over just in time to see another pebble it. Slowly I unlocked it and pulled it open shivering slightly as I looked down seeing Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" I frowned.

"I was wondering if I could come up to talk some more," He whispered.

"I don't know," I felt the tiny bit of panic rise.

"Then will you come down here?" Again I stalled, "please."

Looking down sighed, "you'll have to climb up."

"Move away from the window," He said and I took a step up as he appeared in the window. Shocked I took another step back stumbling over a pair of shoes. "I jumped," Was all he said and I nodded walked back over to the bed and sitting down.

"Umm Emmett," I bit my lip and looked up at him and noticed that his eyes lingered on my night stand where I kept my pill bottle. Quickly I grabbed them and tucked them under the pillow, "umm I didn't mean for you to go away this morning."

"Piper…I…well I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to but…"

"You've figured it out?" He nodded.

"Alice saw you telling me," He explained.

"Alright," I sighed biting my lip.


	5. Chapter 5

_I felt a hand cover my mouth jolting me awake and looked up to see someone familiar but I didn't know them for sure. "Shush," he placed a finger over his lips and I got a flash of something out of the corner of my eye and glance over to see a huge kitchen knife. I knew it was no use screaming as he removed his hand since both of my parents weren't home, both at one of my mothers work parties for the art gallery. _

_He leaned down whispering into my ear, "You're going to be quiet or I'll have to use this," and I felt the edge of the knife against the skin on my stomach and just gave a little nod as he quickly got to work moving the knife up and cutting off my pajama shirt and ripping off my bottoms before removing his pants as well…_

oOo

"Throughout the whole experience of him undressing me I just looked at his face hoping that if I looked enough it would imprint in my brain and I could give them enough information to the police." I whispered to Emmett though I didn't dare look in his eyes. I wasn't even sure why I was telling him. I guess I just felt comfortable around him, protected.

oOo

_When he had finish I was watched as he positioned himself over me forcing open my legs and broke down, "please don't do this," I whimpered and he didn't even hesitate as I felt a slice made on my hip and made a little cry out in pain at not only the cut but also the feeling like I was getting ripped apart down there. _

"_I said be quiet," he whispered angrily and I felt another slice being made but this time just closed my eyes and bit my lips shut."I've seen the looks you give me," he pressed his lips to mine as he began moving on top of me. Tears rolled down the side of my face as he forced himself inside of me every time, murmuring things into my ear. _

oOo

"I'm sure it didn't last more than 5 minutes but it felt like forever and right after he was finished he gathered his things and just left. I watched the clock for 10 minutes before calling the police and waited another five before they got there… I don't remember much of what else happened that night. I was taken to the hospital and had tests done on me. I just remember feeling numb to everything."

I saw him look over at the drawer, "the pills are for PTSD, more specifically they are anti-anxiety pills. I used to go to a therapist for it but my parents allowed me to stop since I've been getting a lot better. The main reason it was so bad today is because I forgot to take my pills this morning because I was thinking about the whole vampire thing." I finally looked up at his face for the first time as he stood there silent with a mixture of rage and sadness in his eyes. "Please say something…" I whispered after a few minutes.

"Please tell me they caught him," he growled.

"Yes he lived on the floor above me, that's why he was familiar I had seen him in the elevator before."

"Can I see the…" He didn't even have to finish and I just got up off the bed and pulled down my shorts a little letting his see the two scars which were usually covered by my pants and even my underwear since I wore hipsters for that reason to hide them, one was about 4 inches while the other the second one he had made was around 5 inches. I watched as his eyes turned pitch black and his breathing increased and he got up and paced the floor.

"Emmett," I whispered and watched him close his eyes, "why do you care so much?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard and he softened a little, "because Piper, you're special to me."

"Why is that?" I sat back down, biting my lip.

"Your blood…" He started before giving me a worried look. "It appeals to me more than others."

"Does that not happen often?" I asked not knowing if this was a once in a life time thing or what.

"It's happened to me twice before but Piper you're special. I've never actually thought of the person as attractive just their scent."

"What did you do with them?" I frowned afraid of the answer.

I saw pain go into his eyes and they begged me not to make him answer but I held firm, "I killed them."

"You would have killed me that first day right? That's why everyone made you leave."

"I don't know if I would have but yes I wanted to. But it's weird you're blood isn't as potent as a singers blood should be, it's tainted by something."

"The medicine," I offered taking out the bottle and stepping over to hand it to him. He opened it and just nodded before closing it. "Why aren't you killing me?"

"Personally I don't know for sure, it might be because you're blood isn't as potent but, I think it's because I've actually gotten to know you and because…well…I want to be with you Piper."

Pulling back slightly from the blunt-ness of the answer and I just stared up at him, "you, Emmett Cullen, want to be with me as a…"

"Couple, Yes." He answered though he seemed to a bit surprised as well. He moved a little step closer and I mirrored, stepping back. "I feel the need to protect you. I want to protect you, but it's more than that…"

"Emmett I-I can't," I frowned and sat on the bed, "I can't even stand for you to touch me I don't expect for you to be in a relationship with me."

"Does that mean you want to be in a relationship?" He kneeled down beside the bed smirking

"That is beside the point," I frowned, "plus it's illogical I mean what if I stop take my pills are you going to want to kill me?"

"Well first of all you shouldn't be that calm saying that," He frowned. "You shouldn't be this calm about any of it," He looked a bit worried.

"Well I've faced death before," I tried to give him a smiled as watched fury go back to his eyes, "sorry. The pills tend to dull my emotions a bit," I whispered.

"Oh," He nodded.

"This is weird," I gave a tiny giggle. "I know I should be freaking out about being this close to a vampire but I'm totally calm. It's like my brain is battling."

"I know what you mean. The animalistic side of me is begging, the monster, but my humanity is saying no." He said bluntly, and then seemed to catch it and his eye went wide.

"You don't really think before you speak much," I smirked and he shook his head no.

"In all honesty though, I don't think I could hurt you, Piper. I think it would hurt me in more ways than just ruining my diet." He said a bit jokingly but I understood that what he meant it in seriousness.

"Well that still doesn't mean that I'm ready," I whispered and he nodded.

"Well I've lived for this long I'll be able to last longer."

"Living without something is a lot easier when you don't know what it is you want," I smirked and he let out a little laugh.

"True," he got up, "I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"See you tomorrow," I nodded getting up as he got on the window sill and I watched as he jumped down. "Goodnight Em," I smiled softly and waved as I closed the window sill and locked it.

oOo

Emmett's POV

I tore through the forest towards home, hoping to get enough away from civilization before I took out my anger on something. Unable to hold it anymore I punched at a cliff face and watched as rock crumbled off and some chunk's completely pulverized, turning to dust.

"Emmett," Someone called from behind me and I turned around to see my adoptive brother.

"What Devan?" I all but growled but he didn't seem too afraid.

"What do you want to do to him?" He asked and I turned looking at him a bit confused.

"What do you want to do to the bastard?" He clarified and it clicked in my mind.

"I want to kill him," I punched down a tree splintering it at the base.

"I wanted to kill those other guys too," He spoke and I quickly came back into the right mind remembering Rose.

"I need to help her, I don't know why she's so alluring to me but I need to…what can I do?" I turned sitting down on the tree top that I knocked down and I watched as he sighed coming over and sitting down beside me.

oOo

Piper's POV

Tuesday morning I woke up with a smile and almost skipped to my closet already knowing what I wanted to wear and quickly pulled out a loose, almost like a poncho, button up deep red shirt with sleeves that I rolled up to just below my elbow. It was a bit short and sheer so I normal wore a cream colored tank under it tucked into a pair of vintage looking, super skinny jeans. Along with it I put on a dark gold cuff and a long gold pendant with feathers at the end. As for my hair and make-up I kept it pretty natural just straightening my hair and adding a bit of brown eye liner and shadow with some pale pink gloss.

After pulling on my dark brown flats and a brown fedora type hat I skipped down the stairs. "Morninggggg" I sung as I walked into the kitchen catching the red apple Dad had tossed up.

"Well someone is happy," He smiled and I hopped up onto the counter as Mom laughed softly.

"Yes, yes I am," I chirped.

"I hate to ruin the mood but…" Mom started.

"Yes I took my pills," I smiled before taking a bite of my apple.

"Just making sure," she turned to me and I gave a tiny nod as I continued eating.

"I know Mom," I hopped off the counter after a few minutes taking the last bite of my apple and throwing away the core. "I'm going to head to school early."

"Ok," she smiled as I leaned down to give her a hug and then went over to dad giving him a hug too.

"Adios," I waved and grabbed my bag off the floor and my keys off the table before heading out the door and hopping in my jeep. As I pulled into the school I noticed that the Cullen's were already there and took my normal spot beside them just as I shut off the engine the door opened to reveal a smiling Alice.

"Yes?" I laughed as she moved back and I hopped down and immediately was wrapped in a hug. "Whoa," I giggled and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad that you know the secret now," she smiled and pulled back, "and are alright with it."

"Me too Alice," I smiled and looked up to see Emmett smiling, "me too."

"Come on Alice let her move," he laughed and she pulled back taking a few steps back. As we walked from in between the cars I saw Rosalie, Devan, Jasper and Edward standing there each with their own version of a smile. Devan's was a wide friendly one, Jaspers was small and a bit crooked just like Edwards but Edwards was bigger, and Rosalie's was just a little twist at the corners but it was still there so I counted it.

I looked over to the side to see Angela and the rest of the crew over to the side and waved getting waves back from everyone but Lauren which I honestly didn't expect.

"Piper," Alice chimed and I turned my attention back to her, "did you know that Homecoming dance is in three weeks."

"No I didn't," I smiled.

"Yeah, we don't usually go to dances but I talked them into going," she smiled linking her hands with Jasper and he gave a tiny smile lifting up his arm and spinning her.

"Why don't you usually go?" I asked.

"It gets boring after awhile," Rosalie responded surprisingly.

'Oh I guess it would after so many years…I wonder how many years.'

"Over 80 years for some of us," Edward piped up.

"Oh forgot," I laughed surprised, "so umm can you hear every thought passing through my head?"

"Well not your head but usually yes," He stated.

'That must be hard,' I thought and he nodded, 'crap I did it again…and again,' by now he was laughing softly. "Ok outloud, talk Piper," I demanded making everyone else laugh or at least smile, "…umm what do you mean not my head?"

"Well your just blank unless you actually think something right out."

"Oh alright, what about the rest of you?"

"I sense and change emotions," Jasper spoke in a short even tone.

"Otherwise we are all just stuck with the normal vampire powers," Emmett sighed from my side.

"Darn," I tsked snapping my fingers, "that's disappointing."

"Oh I'm so sorry," He smirked looking down right into my eyes, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks I looked away clearing my throat. "Right well I'm going to go to my locker to get my things before calculus," I smiled and set off only to hear a pair of footsteps following. Turning around I expected to see Emmett but instead saw Mike jogging up.

"Hey Piper," He smiled and I returned it, "I was wondering if I could ask you something well actually two things."

"Umm sure I guess, but I reserve the right not to answer," I laughed as we walked through the doors.

"Well I was wondering if you and Cullen were together," He looked over and I glanced back a bit surprised.

"Emmett?" I asked to clarify and he nodded, "Well , umm, no we aren't."

"Oh good!" He exclaimed a little too excited, "so I'm wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the dance with me."

"The dance in three weeks…sorry but I'll have to say no." I frowned and he dropped his smile. "I'm sorry Mike."

"No, no that's ok I understand," he nodded and walked away like a beaten puppy.

Frowning even more I opened up my locker, "What'd you say to Newton's proposal?" Emmett spoke up from my side.

"You knew he was going to ask?" I looked up at him still frowning as I pulled my calc book out.

"Technically Edward did," His demeanor changed quickly seeing my face.

"Well do you actually not know what I answered or do you just want to hear me say it?"

"I actually don't know, there was too many people talking and you guys were talking to softly. The only thing I heard was his 'oh good'."

"Well Emmett," I turned towards him and turned my head to the side slightly, "I don't think I'll tell you, I'll leave it as a surprise."

"Oh come on Piper," he frowned and turned to move beside me accidentally touching my arm.

Instinctively I pulled back and he froze waiting for my reaction, looking up at him I bit my lip, "He asked if we were together, and I said no that's why he was so happy. Then he asked if I would go to the dance with him and I said no."

"I was serious last night, I want to be with you and I'll be ready when you want to take a step towards that," He said it right out in the middle of the hall smiling softly. I bit my lip looking up at him, he made me feel protected and he was definitely persistent.

"I'd like to test something then," I whispered and reached up holding out my hand. His smile brightened slightly showing his wonderful dimples and took it waiting to feel that bit of anxiety build but it never did.

"Good?" he asked smirking.

"Good," I smiled nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Piper," Someone called my name as I stepped through the lunch line on Friday and I turned to see Tyler.

"Hi Tyler," I smiled picking up a thing of yogurt.

"Hi ," he smiled and I glanced over raising my eyebrows.

"Hiiii," I drew out giggling slightly, "is there something or are you just being super friendly?"

"Oh umm well as you know there's a dance coming up and I was wondering if someone has asked you already." I opened my mouth but he cut it off, "well besides Mike obviously."

"Besides Mike, no one has asked me to the dance."

"Oh good," He smiled and I got the chance to look over at the Cullen table to see Emmett and Jasper shaking hands probably making a bet. "So will you go with me?" Focusing back on the guy in front of me I sighed softly.

"Sorry Tyler but I'll have to say no thank you," I watched as his hopeful smile fell.

"Can I ask why?" He asked.

"I just don't see you in that way," I frowned and he just nodded before turning and walking towards the table. 'Well great can't sit there now.' I thought and quickly paid for my lunch. By the time I had turned back around I saw that someone had pulled up an extra seat at the Cullen's table in between Rosalie and Emmett.

"So who won?" I asked as I placed my tray on the table and sat down.

"What do you mean?" Emmett glanced up and I glared down, "he did."

"Good," I smiled picking up my sandwich and taking a bite. Glancing around the table I saw that everyone at the table was picking and tearing at their food and couldn't help but giggle.

"So can I talk to you?" Emmett interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah," I nodded and he got up, "oh right now." I stood and grabbed my sandwich, "wouldn't want any of you to eat this," I smirked and heard slight chuckles come from the boys while Alice giggled and Rosalie smiled. I felt the now familiar cold marble-ish feeling wrap around my hand and gripped on as we walked out the door to the side of the school and he turned towards me looking down into my eyes. "So Emmett what would you like to discuss?" I asked smirking slightly as I took a bite of my sandwich already having a feeling of what it was.

"You're enjoying this," he chuckled.

"Well you make bets on other guys discomfort so I might as well make you uncomfortable."

"Well Piper Worthington," He started.

"Yes Emmett Cullen," I looked up smirking and saw his eyes roll.

"Piper would you go to the dance with me?"

"Humm, I'll think about it," I smirked and took a step back before he blurred into the spot behind me.

"Thought about it yet?"

"Maybe a few more minutes," I smiled looking up at him

"Alright then what about another question," He gave me a crook smile showing some of his teeth.

"Shoot."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Now that one had surprised me. I looked up at him shocked but his smile never faded. I stood there for a few minutes just looking at him before deciding that I needed to say something and decided on the first question.

"How about we see how you do at the dance," I stepped around him and started walking inside the cafeteria.

"I'm perfectly fine with that," He replied with cocky smirk stepping up behind me as we approached the table.

"Fine with what?" Devan asked as we got there.

"I've got a date to the dance," I stated and sat down to finish my lunch.

"Oh goodie now we can all get ready together at the house," Alice smiled.

"Actually Alice it's kind of a rule that the guy has to pick me up at the house before we go," I frowned.

"Well can Rose and I come over there?"

"Yeah that would be fine," I smiled nodded and she set into a wild discussion about what to do and wear.

* * *

><p>"Piper," Jessica called my attention and I turned to see her Angela and Lauren walking up.<p>

"Hey," I smiled shutting my locker door.

"We're all going shopping for dresses in Port Angeles this weekend and we were wondering if maybe you'd like to come."

"Well I'll have to ask but yes I would love too, and then we can go out to eat for dinner," I offered.

"Sounds fantastic," she smiled, "I've offered to drive so I'll pick you up at around one on Saturday if that's good."

"That's fine," I nodded smiling

"Great," Angela piped up clapping her hands together.

* * *

><p>The week pretty much flew by and once the word was out that I was going with Emmett thankfully no more boys came up to ask now on Saturday I was going to find a dress to hopefully knock his socks off.<p>

"Alright girls today we will find the perfect dresses," I smiled walking into the store.

"Yes we will," Jessica stated and we all spread out scanning the racks.

About an hour later I had looked at about 30 dresses, tried on at least 15 of those and nothing really had clicked. It had been made an unofficial rule that everyone had to look at a dress that was tried on and give comments. I was trying on the last of the few that I had brought into the room and zipped it up.

"I think this is the one," I smiled looking in the mirror.

"Well let us seeee," I heard them laugh and walked out in the black short, sweetheart neckline, cocktail dress with a sequined bodice and a feather skirt. The sequins were focused around the top and then tapered off near the sash that separated the skirt from the bodice. In the center of the sash was a broach looking cluster of crystals.

"That is totally the one," Jessica exclaimed with a wide smile.

"I agree Piper it's wonderful," Angela agreed. Lauren of course didn't give much of a comment but gave a small nod and it was decided that I would get this one.

In the end Angela had gotten a pale peach colored cocktail with a tutu type skirt. Lauren had gotten a pretty simple empire waisted dark red halter dress and Jessica had gotten a bright pink dress with tiny cut outs along the back. Needless to say we were all very happy with our choices.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later October 15<em>_th__ day of the Homecoming dance. _

I had just hopped out of the shower and put on a button up shirt and sweats when I heard a knock on the door.

Jumping up I raced towards the stairs just as dad yelled up, "Pippa your friends are here!"

"Thanks," I laughed from the top of the stairs seeing him with Rosalie and Alice in the doorway both holding garment bags.

"Would you girls like something to eat?" Mom offered poking her head in to see the two girls.

"No thank you Mrs. Worthington, Mom made us eat before we left," Alice smiled and I looked closer to see that Esme had indeed had them eat.

"Oh please call us Michael and Susan," She smiled.

"Umm why don't you guys come up so we can start getting ready," I interrupted the little discussion that was bound to start and they both said they're thanks and walked up. Well Alice kind of skipped up but it had the same effect. "So um if you need to use the bathroom…" I paused and looked at them thinking it over.

"Yeah we don't," Alice answered the question.

"Well if you need like another mirror or something, it's right here." I pointed towards the door, "and this is my room." I opened the door leading them into my red, black and white bedroom. Over to the side I had an Beatles record playing on my player and everything set up at the vanity.

"This is really well decorated Piper," Rosalie spoke while Alice immediately went over to my closet muttering something about having to borrow some things.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Oooo let's see your dress," Alice chimed seeing the bag hanging on the back of the closet door.

"Only if I get to see both of yours," I giggled at her enthusiasm. First Alice unzipped her garment bag and I saw a beautiful a-line mini dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had an asymmetrical overlay that had black floral accents over a beige background and then underneath was a black, soft tulle that enhanced the hemline.

"Oh that's so pretty," I smiled and then looked over at Rosalies dress to see an ethereal looking dress. I was a royal blue and tea length with a sweet heart neckline. The top, bodice, part had an intricately draped look and there was a black sparkly sash around the natural waist separating that and the flowy bottom. It was kind of simple but with her wearing it, it would look like a million dollar dress.

"Oh and Rosalie that is beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah now let's see yours," Alice gestured and I giggled softly knowing she had probably already seen it but shrugged pulling the cover off, "Now that is going to knock Emmett down a few pegs."

Two hours later Alice was in the bathroom finishing up her make-up while Rosalie curled my hair to put it up in a loose fancy high ponytail. "Piper I just wanted to tell you that I understand how you feel," Just looking up into her eyes I could tell what see was talking about, "but I just want to put out there that Emmett is a good guy. Just by being around him I can tell that you mean a lot to him and he would never in a million years want to hurt you in any way."

"I know he's a good guy…" I frowned looking away from the mirror.

"It's difficult to trust again," she answered and I nodded.

"It will get better," She gave a small smile and again I made eye contact with her in the mirror.

"Thanks Rosalie," I gave a small smile.

"Call me Rose," her smile got a bit bigger, "now let's finish with the hair so Alice can work on your makeup."

We were finally all finished and I was more than pleased which my hair, and for my make-up Alice had made my lips a dark ruby color and she had winged out the liner in a cat eye type look which I loved.

Right on time the door bell rang and I stood up to head towards the door, "Nope you stay up here until I call," Alice stopped me.

"Why don't you have to stay up here?" I frowned.

"Because we're married this is nothing compared to a wedding dress," She shrugged and they both headed out the door.

"Wait what," I shook my head thinking over what she had just said, "they're married?"

"Oh you're all so handsome!" I hear Mom gushed and sighed sneaking to the top of the stairs to hear the conversation.

"So which one of you is Emmett," Dad all but demanded in a voice far lower than his normal.

"I am sir," I heard his voice and my stomach got a fluttery feeling.

"Well umm," Dad stuttered and I let out a tiny giggle.

"Piper are you listening?" Alice's voice called up the stairs.

"Maybe just a little bit," I laughed.

"Well that ruins my big idea," she huffed and I could just imagine a pout on her pixie like face. "Just come on down," She sighed and I giggled turning around the corner. Looking around at the six siblings below Jasper and Alice's arms were linked while Devan had his arm wrapped around Rose's waist and Edward just leaned against the doorway.

Last my eyes landed on Emmett in his blazer, button down and dress pants. I noticed that the shirt hugged his muscles nicely, well everything hugged his muscles nicely. Focusing in on his eyes I seemed to forget that everyone else was there and saw that he was looking just as closely at me. Waving slightly I carefully stepped down the stairs until I took the final step up to his side.

"Hi," I looked up at him smiling.

"You look beautiful," He whispered smiling down at me and I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"So when do you suppose you'll be home?" Dad asked.

"One at the latest," I answered automatically.

"Picture time!" Mom called producing her camera out of what seemed to be thin air and after about 100 we were allowed to go. As we walked down the walk way I saw a shiny black Mercedes along with Edwards Volvo and Rose's BMW. I watched as Edward, Alice, and Jasper got into the Volvo and Devan and Rose got into the BMW both pulling off within a matter of seconds.

"What no Jeep?" I smirked up at him.

"No I thought that I'd borrow Carlisle's car for tonight," He smiled pulling open the door and holding out his hand to help me in.

"Why thank you," I smiled and slid in getting settled as he closed the door and walked around the car a little faster than he should have normally. He quickly got in and started the car and we were off towards the school.

As we drove down the road he let out a tiny groan, "What?"

"This is just so slow." Glancing over I saw that he was going 10 mph over the speed limit which was pretty fast for Forks Washington and giggled.

"Well it won't take that long," I smiled as we stopped at one of the few stop lights in town reaching over I held out my hand and he linked his fingers through mine.

"Don't you get cold?" He asked?

"Not really," I shrugged, "and I'd rather be cold than sweltering hot," for some reason he let out a little laugh and I looked over at him curiously.

"It's nothing, just a good thing to know."

"Allllright," I shrugged and turned to the front as we pulled into the school parking lot, parking beside Rose's car.

He smiled before getting out and walking around the car at a normal pace since the area was surrounded with students heading in for the dance. As he pulled open the door he helped me out of the car and we started up towards the school. I pulled my hand out of his and he looked down at me curiously until I linked my arm with his as we walked up the stairs towards the gym. I saw a smile go to his lips as we walked into the dark gym, just like all usual dances the lights were flashing and it had the corny decorations with a few tables for people to sit around.

"Piper!" I heard off to my side and heard Emmett groan slightly.

"I have a feeling you don't like him very much," I looked up and saw his eyes roll down to me. "Nice boy," I giggled and watched as his slight frown turned into a smirk.

Emmett's POV.

"Nice boy," she giggled and I swear if my heart could beat it would have stopped again, not only was it the sound but just her saying that was enough to make my mind run wild. Well that's until that baby faced puppy walked up.

"Hi," He yipped like a little puppy begging for attention.

"Hey Mike," she smiled…she smiled at him why in the world is she smiling at him, she finds him just as annoying right?

"You look great," his eyes lingered over her body and I just about pounced until I heard a tiny growl over at the side and turned my head to see Edward frowning.

"Thank you," she replied, "you look very nice too."

"Why thank you," he smirked.

Suddenly he jerked forward acting like someone had bumped him to get closer and I felt her shift slightly grabbing onto my arm with a grip that would probably hurt a human.

"Well Newton I'm going to take my date to the dance floor," I smirked down at him and didn't wait for him to respond just walking away over to my family.

"Come on Piper, Rose, let's dance," Alice smiled after we had been sitting for a good 10 minutes. She didn't even wait for an answer and just grabbed our hands and pulled us onto the floor.

Amazingly I was having a good time, I had been a bit nervous about being touched but Alice and Rose tended to steer us away from the crowd and guard me until the current top 40 song ended and a nice slow one came on for couples. A bit to quickly Devan and Jasper appeared and I started walking over towards the table where Edward and Emmett were laughing when I felt a hand take mine and twirl me onto the dance floor.

"Hello Piper," I looked up seeing Freddie and quickly my heart beat started to pick up. I honestly had been hoping for Mike or Tyler, I could last a bit with them and then politely bow out but he scared me. "I thought I could sneak in a dance," felt him whisper in my ear and had a flash of the guy whispering in my ear.

"Actually I need to go," I pulled back but his hand wound around my back and I felt my panic rising as he got closer. 'Help!' I screamed in my head hoping that Edward would pick it up.

"It's just one dance I don't think your boyfriend would mind," He smirked and I felt my breathing increase as my eyesight started to narrow.

"Actually I do," someone growled behind me but I couldn't comprehend who just trying to stay standing upright.


	7. Chapter 7

Quickly I felt myself being pulled away, "It's alright Piper," a female voice soothed. Next thing I knew I was outside and in a car at a flash which didn't exactly help but I was glad to be sitting down.

"My chest hurts," I gasped and felt a cold hand smooth over my forehead.

"How is she?"

"She's shaking pretty badly and I'm sure you can hear her heart racing."

"Should we take her to Carlisle?"

"I think it would be best."

"Here's the keys."

"Piper I'm going to buckle your seatbelt," the soothing voice spoke and I felt myself being pulled and moved around delicately.

It seemed like the car had just started before it stopped, "Rose you better carry her up," I closed my eyes trying to get my system under control as I felt myself being lifted then the rush before sitting down. "Carlisle."

"What are you guys…what happened?"

"She's having an anxiety attack."

"Piper…" I saw a handsome blonde man crouch down in front of me, "I'm a doctor can you tell me what's wrong."

"My chest hurts," I gasped, "I feel hot."

"I want you to focus on long deep breaths, focus on your lungs filling with air," Nodding I focused on that my slowly my vision came back and along with my normal breathing and heart rate. "Good now how do you feel?"

"My chest still hurts a bit," I frowned trying to take a deep breath, "but I'm ok."

"Glad to hear it," he smiled.

"Thank you," I gave a tiny smile and looked up to two faces, Rose's looked relived with Emmett looked like he was debating against murder or breaking down in worry.

"Oh umm Piper this is our, well dad, Carlisle," Rose gestured towards him.

"This isn't embarrassing," I gave a muttered and he chuckled slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled and held out my hand.

"You too Piper," He gave a breathtaking smile.

"Kids?" A beautiful woman with light caramel colored hair walked around the corner, "Oh we have company."

Standing up I stumbled a bit but Carlisle steadied me, "Hello, I'm Piper."

"Oh my goodness," She smiled and walked forward, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Esme. Why are you guys back so soon?"

"I had a little panic attack, but I'm fine now" I offered and a bit of worry crossed her face but it was replaced by a kind smile.

"Well would you like something to eat or drink," I cocked my head to the side a little bit confused unsure of what to say.

"We have actual food for appearances and stuff," Emmett supplied.

"Oh, no thank, you I'm fine," I smiled.

"Dear why don't we let the kids talk," Carlisle walked over and she nodded both of them leaving the room.

"If everything is alright here I'm going to go call the others," Rose smiled.

"Oh wait," I stopped her and walked over giving her a small hug, "thank you."

"You don't need to Piper," she surprisingly returned it before leaving.

After she had walked out I turned to my supposed to be date and noticed the anger still there, "I'm sorry I ruined the night."

"Oh Piper you didn't, that ass did," he growled the last part creating a weird silence since I had no clue what to say. "I can take you home…"

"It's only 8:30 I have quite awhile before I need to be home," I whispered, "you know typically people give tours of their house when someone new comes," I joked about a minute of silence.

"Right," he gestured and I stepped up beside him but he moved away slightly and started walking.

Soon enough we silently got up to a room that looked just like Emmett's personality but I noticed a key thing was missing from a bedroom.

"Where do you sleep?"

"I don't," He replied a little stiffly.

"Did I offend you or make you mad in some way?" I asked about his behavior and he flicked his eyes toward me confused.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you're keeping a good distance between us and you're not exactly being your happy self."

"I don't want to send you into another one of those…things."

"You won't," I smiled holding out my hand and he studied my face before taking hold of it.

"Do you want something to change into?" He smiled softly, "I love seeing you like that but it can't be to comfortable."

"Yeah I'd love that."

"Ok," he started towards his closet clicking his tongue when he returned he had a large sweatshirt in his hands. "I guess I could go get something from Alice…" there was a short rap on the door and I giggled walking over to open it as a pair of jeans were handed to me.

"Thank you," I smiled and Alice just nodded before blurring away. Turning back to Emmett I held up the pants, "When did they get home?"

"About 2 minutes ago," He smirked, "bathrooms right there," He pointed and I walked by grabbing the sweatshirt before walking into the bathroom closing the door. Looking in the mirror I frowned slightly seeing how disheveled I looked, my hair that Rose had worked so hard on was falling out and my makeup was smudged and smeared in places. Sighing I scanned the area and found a clean washcloth cleaning it all off before pulling the pins and everything out of my hair letting it hang loosely over my shoulders. Once that was done I slipped out of the dress and pulled on the pair of jeans which were a bit short so I rolled up the cuffs then Emmett's sweatshirt letting out a little giggle, I really didn't need the pants the sweatshirt was long enough to be a dress. "Oh well," I smiled and picked up my dress folding it over my arm before walking out.

Immediately I let out a little gasp, "wow."

"Did you just say wow?" The shirtless Emmett turned around smirking but it turned into a soft smile quickly after.

"Pfft, no." I felt my cheeks heat up and turned putting the dress on the chair and thankfully when I turned back around he had a plain white v-neck tee on along with a pair of baggy sweats.

"That's a sight I could get used to."

"What?" I asked.

"You in my clothing," he chuckled and I felt my cheeks heat even more, "and that blush."

"Hush," I walked around him pushing on his chest , which he didn't even flinch at, and sat down on the large comfortable black leather couch he had there, "sit."

"Bossy," he chuckled and walked over at a human pace sitting down beside me as I tucked my legs up resting my chin on my knees just looking at him.

"I trust you Emmett," I whispered after about 2 minutes of silence. He glanced over confused and I could help but giggle at the cute face, "yes to the second one."

"You'll be my girlfriend?" He clarified.

"Yes," I smiled and the trust thing seemed to click in his mind because he scooted a little closer and I lower my legs to the floor.

"Piper you need to stay completely still," He whispered as he leaned in closer. His chest stopped rising and falling as I froze in place. I watched as his hand came up cupping the side of my face and my eyes fluttered close as the urge to close the distance screamed in my head.

"Don't move," He whispered and I felt his cool breath brush across my lips just before his met mine. For a split second I thought the panic was beginning to rise in my stomach but soon realized that it was just butterflies. His lips just brushed over mine and I noted how they felt both hard and soft at the same time. Unable to hold it any longer I pressed my lips to his leaning closer, he pulled back almost instantly getting up off the couch.

"I'm sorry," I whispered looking up at him as he back up against the wall.

"It's just hard to be that close," he smiled.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being around me, you never seem to mind when we are together. Tell me what you're feeling," I shifted to sit facing him as he stayed near the wall.

"Well first of all it's difficult for a vampire to just have control around human blood but the animal blood curbs that a bit. It's like a meat lover living off just vegetables it satisfies your need for food but you're never really satisfied. Now that's just normal blood…" He started walking forward, "your blood it's like sitting a prime cut of meat in front of that same person and with me it's after a very long diet of just vegetables."

"I see," I nodded pulling my legs up and resting my chin on my knees, "what does it feel like?"

"The hunger?" he finished the distance and sat down once again though this time was a bit further away.

"The hunger, and also the change…" I asked and he cringed slightly.

"The hunger is a burning in your throat, just like when you're really thirsty. The change well that's probably the most painful thing in the world it feels like your entire body is being plunged into flames. It's kind of ironic actually the only thing that can truly end us is fire and that what it feels like coming into this life."

I nodded thinking and looked down at the floor until I felt his fingertips brush over my cheek, glancing over I saw him scanning over my face. Slowly his fingertips took my chin and turned my head towards him, "Emmett," I whispered not wanting him to torture himself but he just shook he head a small smirk letting his dimples show. As his lips met mine it was a lot less timid than the first one with his fingers tangling into my hair. Suddenly there was a loud wolf whistle from outside the door and he pulled back again still with the smirk.

"Devan," He stated answering my unasked question "they're all listening downstairs."

"Not much privacy in this house," I giggled and he shook his head. "Well what do you usually do during the day…oh wait what happens in the sun?"

"How about I leave that to a sunny day and I'll show you," He chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you don't turn to dust," I smiled and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Want to go downstairs? Jasper wants to know if I want to play chess."

"Yeah," I nodded and stood up. He surprisingly grabbed my hand gently and stood up before bending down and placing a gentle quick kiss on my lips before we started out of the room.

As we walked down the stairs I saw that everyone was gathered in the living room except for Esme and Carlisle and they all had either a smirk or smile on their faces while doing they're different tasks. Jasper was setting up for the game of chess, Edward and Alice were just starting one it seemed. Rose was on one of the computers and Devan was watching a movie on the large flat screen against the wall.

I specifically started watching Alice and Edwards game, "how does someone win that game?" I asked seeing that they actually weren't moving anything, having the game mostly in their heads.

"It's actually rather boring," Emmett chuckled and led me over to the table him and Jasper were going to play.

"I'm going to get him this time," Alice smirked.

"Not if I change it," Edward gave his crooked grin and she zoned out again, "just like that."

In the end Jasper ended up winning and we ended up watching the end of the movie with Devan before it was time to take me home. I quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed my dress and then back down to see Emmett and Edward talking in fast whispers with their backs to me, quietly I tip toed up to them.

"Piper it's impossible for a human to sneak up on a vampire," Edward deadpanned.

"I thought I would try," I smiled ducking in between them.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked and I held up my dress nodding, "Alright let's head to the garage."

"Bye everyone," I spoke in a normal voice knowing that they would hear as Emmett took hold of my hand and we walked out to the Cullen's garage. "Wow," I gasped standing at the door.

"You've seen our cars before," He smirked.

"Well yes I've seen your cars but that I definitely haven't seen," I pointed right at the very nice Aston Martin.

"Oh that's Edwards, though he barely drives it."

"That is a amazing car," I heard him chuckle slightly before leading me over to the jeep. He opened his door and I reached up gripping the side and pulling myself up again hearing him laugh. "Whatttt?" I giggled.

"I could have helped you up."

"I'm used to it," I shrugged and then looked over the complex seat belt, "of course you have these," I giggled and slipped into it.

"Well I take it off road a lot," He smirked climbing in the other side as the garage door opened and he started the engine before pulling out. He quickly took off down the driveway and soon enough we were on the road.

"I'm wondering something," I looked over at him and he looked at me. I looked back and forth to him and the road as he continued staring at me.

"Well are you going to ask…"

"Are you going to look at the road?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I could if you like," He replied with a cocky smile.

"I would like the very much," I nodded and his eye went back to the road as he chuckled softly, "anywayyyyy I was wondering what I smell like. You keep talking about blood like it has different tastes, and since you say I smell different I'm just wondering…"

"Well it's kind of like a mixture of fresh apples and rain."

"Does everyone have a different smell?"

"Yeah, everything actually has a different smell, from blood to fabrics."

"What else can you sense?" I asked turning towards him.

"Well," He smiled, "our emotions are stronger especially when we are newborns; they can be super jumpy. Also our vision is far better than yours. We can see the smallest imperfections, like that tiny scar right there," he pointed to a spot on my arm and I brought it up to see the tiniest little dot that even I hadn't noticed. "Also dust, that can get a little annoying along with ultraviolet light."

"So you can see every single imperfection on me," I frowned.

"Yes," He nodded evidentially not getting the point.

"Well that's just great here you are a walking talking sculpture and I'm…" I huffed trailing of, "…great."

"Piper I wouldn't have it any other way," He reached out taking my hand and pulled it up kissing the back of it. Just then I noticed that he had stopped the Jeep seeing as how we were in front of my house. Looking up at the windows I noticed two faces and the drapes moving.

"I guess I'd better go," I frowned.

"Yeah, they're watching us," He smiled and I clicked myself out of the seat as he did the same and walked around the car just as I was opening in the door. I was about to jump out when I felt his hands take hold of my sides and lift me before placing my feet on the ground. Silently we walked up to the door hand in hand. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked as we got to the front door.

"Homework I'm guessing," I shrugged.

"Well how about I pick you up around 4? Alice said there's going to be a thunderstorm."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I giggled.

"Baseball," He gave a wide smile.

"Well alrighty," I laughed totally confused, "sounds good."

"Good," He leaned down pecking my lips softly, "see you then, dress warm."

"Night," I smiled opening the door.

"Goodnight Piper," He stepped back off the porch and I entered the house shutting the door behind me. I waited until I heard his jeep start before entering the living room.

"What are you wearing?" Dad interrupted my thoughts.

"Emmett's sweat shirt and Alice's jeans," I shrugged with the stupid smile still on my face.

"Why?" Mom added and now they were both ganging up on me.

"I had a panic attack at the dance," I stated and they both backed off a little, "All of his sibling and us just went to their home and we just hung out."

"Oh well…" They both scratched their heads.

"Also I was wondering if I could go out with him tomorrow at 4 o'clock, I think we might be playing baseball but he was very vague about it."

"Have you finished all your homework?"

"I will be done by 4," I nodded.

"Alright but you have to be home by 9 since it's a school night."

"Will do," I smiled, "I'm going to bed now really tired."

"Night!" They both called as I headed up the stairs.

"Night," I called back and immediately went to my room taking off the jeans but leaving on his sweatshirt hoping that his sweet smell would rub off on my bed. Snuggling into my covers I fell asleep within seconds welcoming the dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

"Promise you finished all of your homework?" Mom asked from the door of my room as I picked out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved dark purple Henley to wear.

"Would you like to check it?" I giggled.

"No I trust you," She sighed and I turned looking at her.

"Do you not want me to go?"

"I just…well after the…I just," She frowned.

"I trust Emmett mom, you should too," I bit my lip.

"I know, I just can't stand the thought of…"

"It won't happen," I stated, not even wanting to discuss it, and gathered my clothes before going to take a shower.

"Piper," she called as I shut the door flipping the lock.

* * *

><p>"Coming," I shouted grabbing my converse and racing down the stairs. Opening the door I saw Emmett standing there, "why hello there," I smiled.<p>

"Ready to go?"

"Almost," I took a couple steps back and started lacing up my black hightops. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Well exactly…it's a meadow in the middle of the forest," He smirked as I looked up glaring slightly.

"Ok what are we doing?" finishing with my shoes and walking over to the closet to pull out my grey peacoat, a white scarf and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"My family and I are going to play baseball," He smiled.

Nodding I walked back to the study where Dad was working. "I'm going now, I'll be home by 9."

"Alright Pippa," he waved not even looking up for a second.

Giggling I headed back out to Emmett, "so why can't I play?"

"You'll see," He smirked leading me out to the Jeep, "also you're really gonna need those seat belts," he smiled as I hopped into the jeep.

"Ok so why do you need the storm?" I asked looking up at the looming clouds buckling myself in as he climbed up.

"You'll see that too," He laughed shaking his head, "so impatient."

"I'm excited, can't help it," I smiled.

He smiled back starting the jeep and we were off.

About 30 minutes later with Emmett's driving over bumpy trails we stopped. "I don't see a meadow…" I looked around as he blurred around and helped me out carefully since there were branches and rocks all around.

"Well I just wanted to try something, from here on I'm going on foot," He smirked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Well I can walk…"

"It would probably take about an hour if we walked, but if I ran we'd be there in…I'd say 5 minutes."

"Well this is going to be interesting," I smiled shaking my head as he turned around and crouched down.

"You better hold on tighter than that," he said referring to my loose grip on his shoulders as he grabbed hold of my legs. Shaking my head I wrapped my legs around his torso and wrapped my arms around his shoulders placing my chin on his shoulder right by his neck. "Here we go," he said and I could practically hear the smirk.

Like a bullet, we tore through the trees, "I swear Emmett if I get hit by something I'm going to find a way to hit you so it hurts."

He let out a loud laugh and I felt his thumbs run over my thighs where he was holding on, "I would never let that happen."

Just then we turned and I let out a little yelp tighten my grip as the landscape blurred around us, "Are your eyes open?" He asked

"Yes," I groaned slightly causing him to laugh again and I slowly noticed that I could start to see shapes until we came into a meadow and I noticed that the rest of the Cullen's were already there.

"How'd she do?" Edward gave a crooked grin.

"I did just fine thank you," I glared unwrapping my arms from around him as he bent down slightly and I slipped off his back.

"She did," Emmett nodded.

"Seeeee," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's time," Alice smiled and I watched as they all took their spots with Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett up to bat first and Jasper and Edward took their spots in the outfield while Alice took her place on the pitcher's mound, Devan acted as the catcher and Esme took her spot as the referee.

Taking a better look around I noticed that this diamond was far bigger than a normal one, "Here," Emmett distracted me from my thoughts by taking my hand and placing me beside Esme.

"Good you can help me keep an eye on them all," she smiled as thunder roared over head and Emmett stepped up to the plate. I saw Alice locked in and swing her arm then all I heard was a crack, 'thatssss why they need thunder,' I thought and watched Emmett go from stationary to a blur in a matter of seconds along with Edward who zipped into the forest.

As Emmett rounded on second base I saw Edward emerge from the forest and Jasper blurred over to third just as Emmett slid in with Esme calling him safe.

Carlisle got up next and took his place he also hit it but it didn't go quite as far as Emmett's and I watched as Jasper started running. He jumped up about 30 feet and reached out catching the ball, "now that was cool." I smiled and heard a chuckle behind me and turned around seeing Emmett; I hadn't even seen him start running.

"Enjoying yourself?" He smirked.

"Very much it's so, so much better than regular baseball," I looked up at him and he leaned down pecking my lips.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up yet again with a smile on my face even if the alarm clock was blaring. Skipping over to my closet I knew exactly what I was going to wear and picked out a pair of khaki shorts, an off white and red striped loose tank top which I would tuck in then pair it with a long deep red cardigan that look like an old letterman's cardigan with cream trim and lettering. With that I picked out a pair of cream over the knee socks and my knee high brown riding boots.<p>

After my shower I blow dried my hair into the natural waves and put it up into a high messy ponytail with pieces hanging down on the side of my face along with that I applied some natural makeup using just brown colors and some pale pink gloss.

Hopping down the stairs I skipped into the kitchen catching my apple and getting a bottle of water from the fridge. "Morning," I smiled.

"Morning," they both greeted and quickly silence took hold.

"What's up?" I asked and they both exchanged glances before my dad held up his hands, this usually meant it was mom that didn't like something and he didn't want to get in the middle.

"I don't like this relationship," she huffed.

"You mean Emmett and I?"

"Yes, I don't think it's a good idea for your health?" she frowned.

"And why not?" I glared.

"Because you're in a fragile state I mean look at what happened at the dance when you were dancing with him. Does he even know what happened?"

"Where did you get that idea? I wasn't dancing with him, actually I was practically forced into dancing with this other guy. He just grabbed me, so for one, of course I'm going to freak out and two," I glared getting up off the counter, "he defended me, he stopped it all because, yes I told him every detail because I trust him with it. I trust that he won't betray me and you know what he hasn't once forced a Single thing on me, including just a hand hold, he waited for me to be ready." Glaring I threw the half eaten apple into the sink, "I'm going to school early."

Stomping out of the house, I decided that I was going to skip school today. It had just turned into one of those days where if a teacher were to ask me a question, I would probably give a snarky remark and get into trouble. I just didn't want to deal with everyone after that little fight and so I quickly got into my jeep and drove to one of the places where I felt calm, First Beach.

I got there pretty quickly and found a piece of wood to sit on, sighing I just looked out at the water. A slight salty mist fell on me as the waves rolled onto the beach, calming me slowly. It was completely empty and I relished that moment of peace.

It was only a couple minutes later when my cell rang, interrupting the quiet.

Looking down at the ID I saw that it was Emmett. "Yello" I answered.

"Where are you class is about to start," He asked.

"I'll be there for lunch will you just have Alice get my work."

"Sure but what are you doing?"

"I just had this huge fight with my mom and I need a slight break so I'm just gonna spend a couple hours here at First Beach and then I'll be back for lunch."

"You're in La Push?" He stated and I could hear the amusement leave his voice. "Piper I don't think you should be there alone…"

"Why not?" I huffed.

"because umm, well if something were to happen I couldn't get there."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know but I don't like you being there alone"

"Excuse me but I'm not in the mood nor will I ever be for that possessive type of thing."

"I'm serious Piper."

"I'll see you at lunch Emmett," I sighed and hit the end button.

* * *

><p>Emmett's POV<p>

"Emmett you can't go over there," Edward stated reading my thoughts.

"The hell I can't what if she gets in an accident or something," I growled and tore out the door instantly I felt Jasper turning my feelings.

"She'll be back by lunch," Alice assured me, "she's fine, she'll walking in through the side door at exactly 12:30."

Not bothering with listening to them anymore I took off out of the school and into my Jeep…five minutes later I was sitting at the border. Groaning I leaned my head on the steering wheel and quickly pulled back and drove back to the school to wait for lunch to talk to her.

* * *

><p>Sighing I got up and brushed the dirt off my butt before walking up to my Jeep to head to school to be there for lunch just like I said I would be. I got to school at 12:25 and decided to walk around to the side of the build so I didn't have to walk by the office.<p>

I looked through the door and immediately Emmett stood up and started walking towards me. Glaring I walked over to sit beside Angela and Mike, "Hi guys."

"Piper!" Mike gave his usual greeting, "where were you this morning?"

"Oh I had a family thing," I brushed it off and reached up stealing a fry off of Angela's plate.

"Piper," she laughed.

"Thank you," I gave an innocent smile and she just shook her head giggling.

"So where were you at the dance?" Lauren butted in with a cocky smirk, "You and Emmett disappeared quite early."

"Are you insinuating something Lauren?" I gave a small glare.

"Well..." she pursed her lips.

"Well actually I starting throwing up in the girls bathroom from food poisoning and actually Rose and Emmett brought me home early if you must know. Want to know what I ate too?" I gave a seemingly sweet smile.

"Piper can I talk to you?" Turning my head I looked up at Emmett.

"No," I glared and idiotic Mike let out an 'oooo' type thing.

"Please," he flashed his eyes to Mike and I rolled mine knowing that if I didn't he'd probably end up killing the poor boy. Getting up I nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria, into the hallway.

"What Emmett?" I glared and watched as his eyes met mine.

"It's dangerous to be over there," He frowned.

"How is it dangerous?"

"I can't go over there."

"Well, why not?"" I growled poking his chest which actually ended up hurt my finger, "shit that hurt," I pouted and pulled it back holding my hand.

"There's this treaty thing and if something were to happen and you were in trouble ," He muttered reached out and took my hand wrapping his own around my finger and the cool temperature made it feel a lot better.

"Emmett you might be a…but don't think I'm going to let you walk all over me or that I can't take care of myself. I'm not weak and fragile, even if recent events prove that wrong," I stated a little more calm.

"Piper I know you aren't weak, and recent events only prove that more," He pulled back looking at me confused.

"Then you can't expect me to jump when you say to," I glanced up at him.

"You can't jump as high as me anyhow," He gave a tiny smile. Bringing my hand up I moved my finger signaling for him to come closer. Going up on my toes he bent down kissing my lips softly, slowly I felt his fingertips run up over my neck resting on my plus point as he deepened the kiss silently telling me it was ok to respond. My heartbeat picked up and I knew that he felt it too because his lips quirked up into a small smile.

"That's not fair," I smirked pulling away slightly.

"Is it weird for you?" He whispered so low I almost couldn't hear.

"It what weird?" I whispered back.

"Not feeling my heartbeat." Placing my hand on his chest it was actually the first time I had even thought about it.

"No," I answered honestly.

"How?" He replied curiosity written all over his face.

"Well seeing as how I hadn't thought about it until you said that, I'm saying no." he smiled softly showing his dimples and leaned down pecking my lips just as the bell rang.


	9. Chapter 9

The atmosphere in the house hadn't gotten any worse but it really hadn't gotten any better either in the past month and a half. Mom was far too stubborn to even try to think about Emmett being a good thing for me and I wasn't even thinking about ending my relationship with him because she was being…well you know. Emmett and I had been officially dating for 12 weeks which meant that Christmas was in a couple days, 6 days to be exact. Winter break had started yesterday and with how mom was at home I was at the Cullens.

"Hey Pip do you like olives?" Emmett asked as I sat at the table watching him attempt to make his first pizza.

"Yes, yes I do," I giggled as he appeared to be getting frustrated as the dough got hole in it. "You have to be gentle with it Em."

"I'm tryingggg," He sighed and finally got it all shaped up. In the background Esme was reading a book on the couch at rapid speed, Devan and Jasper were wrestling while Rose and Alice designed a new wardrobe for all the guys saying that it needed to be updated and in the other room Edward was up in his room listening to music. "There!" he smiled and held up a finished pizza.

"Good now in 30 minutes I'll have food," I clapped as he put it in the oven and walked over sitting down on the stool beside me taking my hand.

"What do you want to do until then?"

"I'm going outside to see who wins the fight," I smiled and hopped up.

"Don't forget your coat," Esme spoke and I smiled stepping forward to get my coat off the bench but Emmett had already gone down and got it.

"I could have gotten it myself," I glared.

"You're too slow," He chuckled, holding it out so I could slip it on.

"Well excuse me for having a normal human pace," I stuck my tongue out at him before turning around and gripping his shirt pulling him down for a kiss. Suddenly there was a loud crash and I pulled back looking outside. "Come on," I gripped on of his hand as we walked out the door onto the porch.

Looking over I saw Jasper and Devan blurring in and out of focus and I was starting to think that maybe this was a bit too rough, "no one has actually ever gotten hurt right?"

"No…well furniture sometimes but that's why Esme is looking out so it won't come inside. The last time Edward and I wrestled we broke a crystal vase," He grimaced with a far away look in his eye, "yeah it wasn't good."

Giggling I walked over to the railing and he lifted me up to sit on it as something warm hit my cheek and I looked up to see the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. I pulled back so it would hit Emmett and couldn't help but smile as his skin sparkled, he groaned and pulled me in closer. "I don't get it, I think it's amazing," I reached up brush my fingers over his cheek.

"It's not a very manly thing," He frowned, well actually it was more a pout.

"Well I like it," I smiled.

"You're suppose to that's why vampires do it," he smirked as I rolled my eyes and looked over as Jasper pinned Devan down across the backyard.

"He's really good at that," I nodded toward Jasper.

"It's because of when he was turned," Emmett frowned slightly and I furrowed my eyebrows confused. "Devan wants to know if I want to have a go."

"Go," I smile knowing that he really wanted to and he was gone in a flash as Jasper walked away blurring up onto the porch. "Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," he replied a bit stiffly and walked towards the door which I learned early on was just because of his difficulties with the veggie diet.

I looked out at the two boys and watched as Emmett picked up a boulder and threw it at Devan who just barely dodged it. "I'm sorry if I seem rude Piper, it just I have a little different story from the others." He surprised me since I had thought he went inside.

"I understand Jasper," I smiled at him just as the sun caught his skin and I was surprised the see half moon shapes all over his arms.

He noticed my gaze and pulled back his arms, "that's a story for another time," he gave a little smile.

"I'll look forward to it," I nodded and he turned going into the house.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch with Emmett he was watching the TV with his arm draped over my shoulder as I cuddled into his side reading a book on the history of vampires which I had borrowed from Carlisle.<p>

"Why are you so interested in us?" He asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I looked up marking my place.

"Ever since the beginning you've asked questions about vampires…"

"Oh, do you not like that? I can stop," I frowned.

"No, no," He chuckled shaking his head, "I'm just wondering."

"Well I don't know…I'm just curious about everything, it's something I'm not used to and I want to know more to not only just learn but to also help me understand you better."

"Alright," he leaned down and kissing my forehead. Settling back into my spot I opened the book back up but was yet again interrupted when my phone rang.

Sighing I sat up and picked it up off the coffee table looking at the ID and groaned unlocking it, "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" My mother demanded.

"I'm at the Cullen's."

"You're curfew is in 10 minutes," she huffed.

"Alice's asked me over for a sleepover…"

"No," she interrupted.

"Well to bad I already asked Dad and he said I could," I huffed and felt Emmett's hand run over my back trying to calm me.

"This is ridiculous, he lives there what if something happens."

"Mother," I stood up walking to the back door, to go out onto the porch, "I'm not going to deal with this any longer." I walked out, closing the door behind me. Hoping the block some of the conversation but it was unlikely. "I'm with Emmett and there's nothing that you can do about it. He's been the best thing to happen to me since this whole thing happened and if you can't see this then I don't know what to tell you."

"I'm expecting you home tomorrow morning," she huffed.

"I'll be home sometime tomorrow," I finished and ended the call letting out a strangled yell I kicked at the porch post which was huge mistake, "shit that hurt."

"Piper…" Emmett came up behind me and I felt tears well in my eyes from both the anger and pain. "Maybe you should go home."

"Do you want me to?" I frowned.

"No…but you should work this thing out with your mother," he frowned.

"No," I groaned as I tried to take a step forward, "no, she needs to get over this thing. It didn't even happen to her," I shouted, "she should trust in not only you but my judgment too."

"Alright," he nodded, "how's your foot?"

"It's fine," I gave a tiny smile lying since it hurt just standing there not even putting weight on it.

"Let's have Carlisle look at it," He chuckled softly and bent down picking me up bridal style.

"Emmett," I frowned knowing that he was feeling a little off after that, especially when he looked down at me. "Emmett I wouldn't give this up for anything."

"I just don't want to come in-between you and your mom."

"It's not you per say, it would have happened with any guy."

"Alright," He frowned.

"Hey," I called as brought my hand up turning his face to mine glaring, "stop that."

"Alright Pip," he chuckled and leaned down kissing my forehead again. Closing my eyes I smiled and he continued up the stairs to Carlisle's study to treat my most likely bruised foot.

* * *

><p>Later that night I walked into the Cullen's kitchen and took a slice of pizza out of the nearly empty fridge, the only things that happened to be in there were some juice which I had brought over and a couple other snacks that Esme had gotten me. Popping it on a plate I stuck it in the microwave which Emmett had gotten the other day and pressed a few buttons as arms wrapped around my shoulders.<p>

"Your bed is all ready," he smiled as I turned around leaning back against the counter.

"You guys didn't hurt yourselves did you?" I smirked talking about him and Edward who had put together a bed in Emmett's bedroom for me to sleep in tonight.

"It's kind of hard to hurt us Pip," He leaned down connecting his lips with mine. Pushing up into the kiss I felt him start to pull back but quickly grabbed his collar telling him silently not to. I was getting a little tired of the pecks.

I heard him groan running his hands down my sides before bending down slightly and gripping my hips. He lifted me up onto the counter, standing in between my legs as I ran the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip this time producing a low growl in his chest. His hands quickly ran around to my back pulling me closer to the edge so I was pressed against his chest.

I felt one of his hands slowly run up my back and I let out a tiny moan squirming slightly from the feeling. All of a sudden that hand was caressing my neck and I felt his thumb run over my pulse point, then just as quickly as it had started he was across the kitchen. "Sorry," He frowned and I just gave a small smile.

"I'm not," I smirked and slid off the counter to see that at some point the microwave had stopped and took out my plate.

"Piper you can't do that too much," He scolded and I turned around to see that he had gotten closer.

Frowning I realized my mistake, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," He gave a small smile; "after all you're only human."

"Hardy har har," I stuck my tongue out at him then took a bite of my pizza.

"I'm going to go get something to eat too with Jasper, and Rose" Emmett commented, "I'll be back by the time you go to bed, ok?"

"Alright," I nodded, "have fun."

"You know I will," he smirked and I was surprised when he came over and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

About 4 hours later, I was sitting in the brand new bed with a pair or sweats and a cami type of shirt. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose still weren't back but I was far too tired to stay up. Sighing I settled into the covers and flipped off the lamp.

I drifted off to sleep at some point because next thing I knew I heard a slight creak and my eyes shot open seeing the door begin to open. I bolted up and pushed away from the door almost falling off the bed as a figure walked in, "whoa whoa Pip it's ok," I heard Emmett's voice and watched as he bent down and flipped on the lamp. Blinking rapidly, my eyes adjusted I realized quickly where I was, he walked around the bed and crouched down beside it.

"You're shaking," he whispered and I looked down at my hand to see that it in fact was, "I'm sorry I scared you. I just thought I could sneak in here to see how you were doing." He hand came up brushing some of my hair back and instantly felt myself calming down. All I did was nod slightly and scooted back to where I had been settling back into place a bit embarrassed over what had just happened.

I watched as he got up and walked back around the bed as he started to walk past I reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Stay," I saw his surprise.

"Piper I'm not sure if…"

"Please," I whispered and he hesitated but nodded finally and flipped off the lamp. I felt the bed shift slight and flipped over to see him lying sideways on the other side over the covers. Silently I scooted closer until I was snuggled up against his side.

"Here," he whispered and I felt him shift putting his arm around my shoulders as he laid on his back. With a small smile I laid my head on his shoulder and draping one of my arms over his chest.

"Night Em."

"Night Pip."


	10. Chapter 10

Ok first off, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in the past, almost, month. I haven't had a computer to do so since my laptops hardrive broke. I was able to write, though i'm afraid the chapters are that great though i didn't want to keep you guys all just waiting so...secondly i'm sorry if they aren't that good. I promise to ramp it up by next update which will not take as long.

* * *

><p>The next couple weeks flew by with basically the normal things happening. Christmas was probably the only exciting thing that happened during break with getting a few new outfits and various other things from my parents and the Cullen's especially Alice, who had actually designed some things. Mom has been actually trying to not be so stubborn though I had a feeling it wouldn't ever be the same. Emmett had gotten me a new camera since my last one had been broken for awhile and I couldn't even see the display anymore.<p>

New Years had also gone by without much happening just a girly party with Rose and Alice and a wonderful kiss as midnight from Emmett. Now back at school a rumor had been circulating about a new girl moving to town next week.

"Yeah evidentially she's Chief Swan's daughter," Jessica gushed before English.

"Is this how it is whenever someone new comes to town?" I laughed softly remembering when I showed up at the beach.

"Yeah pretty much," Angela giggled.

"Poor girl," I grimaced slightly.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the parking lot a bit early intending to finish up a bit of homework for Spanish so I would have to do it during lunch. "Hey Piper," Eric greeted and I looked up to see him sitting on the cement wall.<p>

"What are you doing up there?" I giggled.

"Waiting for the new girl," He smiled and jumped down.

"Ahhhh I see," I nodded as a loud clunk and bang was heard and turned around to see a bright orange truck. "I think you're on," I smiled watching a pretty brunette get out of the car.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah I've got some things to do, go get her welcoming committee." I giggled and he set off, 'oh that poor girl.'

Twenty minutes later the bell rang for first period. Sighing I got up and quickly walked out of the library, "I've been looking for you Missy," Someone whispered over my shoulder and I turned quickly meeting Emmett.

"Sorry, I had to finish my Spanish work someone came over late last night and didn't let me finish it."

"Oh and who might have this been?" He smirked, "I don't have competition do I?"

"Never," I smiled and moved up just as he leaned down for a tiny kiss.

"It's time for class you two," Devan chuckled.

"I'll see you in Physics," He smirked.

"See you then," I giggled before being dragged away by Rose.

* * *

><p>Calculus ended soon enough and then it was time for English after saying goodbye to Rose and Devan I started towards the classroom. "Hey Piper," someone called and I turned but didn't see anyone and shrugged just about to turn around when I literally bumped into someone.<p>

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I backed up and held up my hands looking up to see the new girl Isabella Swan.

"Oh no it's fine, I shouldn't have had my nose buried in this map anyhow" she shrugged and I let out a tiny giggle.

"I'm Piper," I introduced myself holding out my hand and she looked a little surprised.

"Bella," She shook my hand.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"I just expected you to already know who I was, seems like everyone else does."

"Oh I did it's just I figured you'd actually want to introduce yourself. You see I was the new girl, been there done that…Thoughhhh I came in the summer so I bet it this is a little harder."

"Yeah it's a little difficult."

"The attention…?" I guessed since she didn't really look like an attention seeking person.

"The attention," she nodded slightly with a tiny smile.

"Well what class do you have next?"

"English," she pointed to the classroom.

"Me too," I smiled and we walked in, I saw her quickly walk towards the back, "yeah that's not gonna help." I giggled and she let out a little sigh.

* * *

><p>Just as I had told her sitting in the back hadn't helped everyone still stared at her and now I was glad I hadn't come in the middle of the year. After that Physics was pretty boring and I mostly passed notes with Emmett and then there was a pretty uneventful gym where we went over the rules of volleyball.<p>

"Lunch time…" Edward groaned as we walked out of gym, "great." See he had been in a particularly grumpy mood lately, Alice had mentioned it was because he's the only single one in the house now. Plus lunch had never really been his favorite time which I can't blame him for, I mean you've got tons of different minds rattling on and then you've also got the voices too.

"Hey guys," Devan, Rose and Jasper walked up as we were going around to the side entrance somehow we all ended up in our pairs except for Edward who dragged behind all of us: Rose and Devan were in front of Emmett and I and then Alice and Jasper were behind.

"Here," Emmett smiled taking the door from Devan and holding it open, smiling I walked through and flipped around waiting for him and Jasper took the door. Smirking he took my hand and we walked past Jessica, Angela…well the whole group and I noticed Bella with them talking just as Emmett chuckled.

"What?" I bumped my hip into him.

"They're talking about us," He whispered so only I could hear.

"What are they saying?" I asked as we sat at the table.

"Well mostly how it's weird for Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Devan to be together since we all live together. Well that Jessica girl is…" He chuckled again, "now she's saying Alice is weird and Jasper basically looks constipated."

"I heard that," Jasper growled as he and Alice took their seats making sure that I was away from any air/heat vents.

"You were meant to," Emmett smirked slinging his arm over my shoulder as Edward finally strolled in. About half way to the table he got a small crooked smile until he got to the table.

'Anything good?' I asked mentally to his smile as I began eating my sandwich.

"Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for me," he commented then became very focused, this I learned was what he usually did when reading they're thoughts. Suddenly his expression became confused and he looked at Bella.

"Why do you have all of those," I muttered to Emmett looking down at a bag full of eggs.

"I'm being human," he scoffed like it was a normal thing to have a dozen eggs for lunch.

"Alrighty," I giggled and he leaned down kissing my forehead.

"Hey what would you say if I asked to come over tonight?" He smirked.

"Well I usually don't mind so I don't know why tonight would be any different."

"Shall we?" Rose asked just as I finished my lunch and we all focused around to each other.

"So, is the new one afraid of us yet?" Emmett asked and I glared up at him while Edward shrugged and we all got up and started walking out of the cafeteria. As we passed by I waved to the table and got a wave back from everyone except for Lauren.

* * *

><p>Government passed by quickly enough and it seemed that Mike had finally gotten the clue that I wasn't interested and had moved onto Bella because he kept chattering on if I knew anything about her or guessing what she would like. Just as I was exiting at the bell I stepped out just as what I'm guessing was Edward rushed by bumping my shoulder. At the impact I stumbled back and grimaced 'oww,' I spoke tohim silently.<p>

Frowning I continued onto Spanish rubbing my shoulder wondering what was wrong with him.

"What happened?" Emmett looked up at me confused when I sat down beside him.

"Had a little run in with a speeding piece of marble."

"Which speeding piece of marble," he growled and I glanced over at him before rolling my eyes.

"Calm down," I sighed, "and it was the moody one, but I'm fine it's just bruised." I watched him calm slightly.

"Where is the moody one?" He asked looking around the classroom.

"He was headed outside when I last saw him." I saw him start to get up just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Walking out to the car I was still massaging my shoulder, "maybe we should go see Carlisle," Emmett suggested and I just shook my head.<p>

"It's just a bruise Em," I smiled dropping my head as we all somehow connected exiting the school and as we got closer to the Volvo they all increasingly became more worried.

"I've got to go something's wrong," Emmett quickly pushed me toward my jeep.

"Ok," I frowned, "I'll see you tonight?"

"See you tonight," he gave a small smile and he leaned up giving me a small kiss before blurring into the car. All to quickly they took off racing out of the parking lot, frowning I looked up at the entrance of the school and saw Bella staring at where the Volvo had been. Suddenly I was kind of reminded of when Emmett had met me, the sudden change in attitude, the aggression.

'…now I wonder what he's going to do."

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my bed just staring at the clock as it turned to 12 o'clock. Frowning I gave up and settled into bed and flipped off the light figuring that I would talk to him in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>That morning I didn't really feel like dressing up much and just threw on a pair of skinny jeans, and a long sleeve boat neck cream colored shirt along with a black boyfriend cardigan and lace up boots. I pulled my hair up into a low messy side braid and put a long dark blue pendant around my neck before adding black eyeliner and mascara around my eyes.<p>

I headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen grabbing a banana from the table where no one sat since Dad was working on finishing the next couple chapters before his editor got on his case and Mom was…well still being her stubborn self but a better stubborn self. Silently I finished my breakfast as my phone buzzed on the table. Picking it up I noticed that it was a text from Emmett.

Meet me on the side of the cafeteria

Not even bothering to text back I just got up and grabbed my bag walking out to my jeep and driving to the school. I got to the side of the cafeteria quickly enough and saw Emmett standing there with a sad look on his face.

"What happened?" I whispered walking up to him and his arms wrapped around me as he kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry I didn't make it last night."

"Yeah don't care. What happened?"

"Edward left," I looked up at him surprised and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled against his chest and felt his arms tighten slightly hugging me closer.

* * *

><p>The first class of the day wasn't really that great, Rose was pissed off beyond belief while Devan and I weren't in the best of moods. The teacher thankfully ignored us and I believe I can thank Rose for that. Finally the bell rang and we all just picked up our things not even bothering to take notes. As we pushed out into the crowded halls I just nodded to the two and parted ways. Slowly I walked towards the English classroom ignoring everyone until I got to my seat near the back and instantly my eye drifted to the window.<p>

"Hey Piper," the only voice I didn't want to hear greeted.

"Hey," I gave a small nod glancing over at her and saw a slightly hurt expression. I know it wasn't right to be mad at the brunette but I couldn't help it. She had forced one of my best friends to move away, "Sorry bad day."

"Oh ok," She nodded and turned to the front as Jessica entered and sat beside her instantly starting to rattle off stupid shit.

The rest of the week went by just the same this weekend I hadn't even wanted to go over to the Cullen's with Emmett just coming over for a few hours at night, but that all changed Sunday night when I got a text from Alice telling me Edward was home. Letting out a little squeal of joy I hopped up and heard footsteps racing up the stairs before bursting into my room.

"What's wrong?" Mom looked around the room.

"Really?" I scoffed getting up off the bed, "What'd you think mom Emmett finally come to attack me?"

"Piper," she shook her head and attempted to walk out.

"No you're going to stay here and hear what I have to say. You sent me to a therapist, I'm on medication, we even moved to a different town so I could get over this and you know what Emmett is the only one that broke through. Now granted I'm still taking my pills but have you even noticed that I don't hyperventilate whenever a guy gets within two feet of me? Have you thought about anyone but yourself?"

"I am not thinking…"

"You are! You feel guilty for not being there and because of it you're scared that it will happen again. I'm actually happy and you're attempting to push away what makes me happy. How in the world is that not just thinking of yourself." She just stood there silent in my doorway so I continued on in my little rant, "and how do you expect me to get over something when you are constantly reminding me of that!"

"Pippa," She frowned.

"No I'm so tired of this! I love Emmett and I expect you to give him a chance!" I yelled.

"You what?" She asked surprised and as I ran over what I said in my mind I instantly felt all my anger fade.

"I said I love him," I whispered.

"Oh honey I'm sorry," She broke down and came over to hug me a bit timidly I hugged her back still surprised by what I had blurted out.

"Alright Mom," I attempted to move back and after about 3 tries she gave up and moved back. "I've got school in the morning so I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright honey," she nodded and slowly retreated out of the door as soon as she left I closed the door. With a sigh I turned around and almost let out a loud scream but a hand clapped over my mouth.

"Did you mean it?" Emmett asked and my eyes went about as wide as saucers as he dropped his hand.

"You heard that?" I whispered and he just nodded his head, "yes I meant it."

Suddenly his lips were on mine and I was being lifted. With a small smile I wrapped my legs and arms around him as he sat down on the bed, "I'm guessing that you like that," I giggled against his lips.

"I like that a lot," I felt his thumb brush over my pulse point before he pulled back, "Piper I love you too." Just like that a huge smile spread over my features.

"I'm glad to hear that."


	11. Chapter 11

That morning I woke up with something cold beside me and let out an involuntary shiver. Next thing I knew it was moving slightly and I looked up to see Emmett chuckling and he pulled the covers up around my body.

"Morning," He smiled and I groaned tucking my face back in the covers causing another chuckle.

"What time is it?" I muttered and he just stayed quiet and I looked up just as the alarm clock went off. "Ahh never mind," I smirked and he nodded.

"It snowed last night," He smiled and I sat up glancing outside with a small smile and saw that it still was slightly.

"That means snow balls," I smirked and threw the covers off my body and got up to begin my normal morning routine.

"What would you say if I offered to drive you to school today?"

"I would most definitely say yes," I smirked and pulled out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a simple v-neck deep red sweater that hugged my curves and a cropped grey leather jacket to wear with my knee high boots.

"Alright well I'll be back in one hour," he smiled walking over and giving me a soft kiss.

"See you then."

* * *

><p>Exactly one hour later Emmett picked me up with Rose and Devan in the back, "Hi," I smiled as I hopped up and noticed the mood was considerably better.<p>

"Hey Piper," Devan greeted while Rose just gave a small smile, after Emmett got back in we were off to the school and pulling up next to the Volvo just as Edward, Alice and Jasper got out. Quickly I popped out and raced around the Jeep.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I glared and he turned to me surprised, "how dare you leave and not tell me anything."

"Sorry," he frowned, "I just needed to get away I didn't even say goodbye to Esme."

"Just don't do it again," I pushed against his shoulder but only succeeded in stumbling myself.

"Alright Piper," He gave a tiny smile and rolled his eyes just as a slush ball connected with the side of his face also splattering my face.

"Oops," Emmett smirked and I both Edward and I turned looking at him, "slipped."

"Emmett," I glared and he stepped forward wiping the slush off my face.

"Sorry Pip," He chuckled.

"Uh huh," stuck my tongue out at him and we all continued into the school. The first part of the day passed pretty quickly with Emmett, Jasper, and Devan constantly trying to cheer up Edward by throwing snow balls at him, but I quickly watched the demeanor change as we entered the lunch room. In fact I felt Emmett steer me away from Edward as he pretty much took place in front of the pact like a body guard, while Rose and Devan walked behind us.

"It's going to be ok," Alice murmured as she looked into the future with Jasper leading her towards the table.

"Of course it is," I heard Edward grumbled clearly irritated.

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in…she won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot."

"Of course we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be absolutely fine." I watched her blink as Jasper set her down until her eyes finally focused.

"Hmm," she commented, sounding surprised, "I think you're right."

"Of course I am," He muttered grumpily I silently just sat down wind from both Jasper and Edward thinking that maybe I shouldn't be here right now when I heard Jasper speak.

"Anything new?"

"Nothing…she must not have said anything." Edward sounded a bit surprised and I watched them all raise their eyebrows, 'why is that so surprising? I didn't say anything.'

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are," Emmett chuckled. "I bet I could have frightened her more than that."

I let out a snort of laughter as Edward rolled his eyes, "sorry," I tried to get a straight face as he looked down at me.

"Wonder why…?" Emmett puzzled as he rolled his eyes away from me and I let out a frustrated huff.

"We've been over that. I don't know…" He sighed and I was about to open my mouth to defend the poor girl when Alice interrupted.

"She's coming," she murmured and I watched Edwards body go rigid, "try to act human." Rolling my eyes I took a bite of my apple.

"Human you say?" Emmett smirked and watched as he held up a snow ball before clenching his fist turning into a ball of ice as he focused on Jasper. Abruptly he hurled it at Alice who obviously knew he was going to do this and just flicked her fingers and it flew so fast that my eyes couldn't follow. I saw Rose's eyes go to the far wall and looked to see it had crumbled to the floor along with a new crack in the already run down cafeteria.

"Very human Em," I scoffed, "Why not just go and punch a hole there too while you're at it."

"It would look more impressive if you did it, baby," He smirked and I rolled my eyes away from him with a tiny smirk of my own.

Slowly I watched Edward flick his glance to Bella and then turn back causing Emmett to laugh softly. It was kind of funny the mixture of his smile and pain but it quickly faded into an effortless look.

"Ease up Edward," Emmett said wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "you just got to get used to it."

"Easy for you to say her scent is dulled by the medication." He scoffed then gave me little look almost like he was afraid it would have hurt my feelings.

'It's alright' I though smiling softly and he nodded. Suddenly I felt cold splash all over my right side and looked up to see that Alice had thrown a snow ball at Emmett.

"You asked for it," He smiled and leaned across the table shaking the slush at Alice.

"Eww," Rose complained as the water hit her. Alice pulled back laughing, causing all of us to laugh as I wiped the now water off my face and out of my hair. Glancing over at Edward I noticed that he was staring at the swan girl.

'You're going to freak her out.' He seemed to ignore me and soon lunch ended but none of made to get up checking for Edwards reaction.

"I…think it's ok," Alice said hesitantly. "Your mind is set. I think you'll make it through an hour."

"Why push it Edward?" Jasper asked. "Go home. Take it slow."

"What's the big deal?" Emmett disagreed and I looked up at him, "Either he will or won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way."

"Seriously," I glared and shook my head getting up, "I'm glad to see thats how you felt." Rolling my eyes I walked away but sent one last thought to Edward.

'You can make it.'

* * *

><p>I ignored Emmett as I saw him standing outside of the Spanish classroom and went to take my seat. He sighed, waiting for Edward where they immediately started a silent conversation to all humans in the classroom the only way I noticed was because Edward would move his lips slightly and they would exchange glances.<p>

A couple minutes into the class Edward suddenly popped up. "Esta bien, Edward?" Senora Goff asked.

"Me perdona," he muttered and darted towards the door.

"Emmett por favor , puedas tu ayuda a tu hermano?" she asked.

"Sure," He muttered and dashed out after Edward but reappeared a few minutes later, "He's not feeling well, going to the office." Quickly I scrawled him a note.

'Is he really ok?' I handed it over as Senora Goff turned to the board.

'Not sure…can we talk about lunch?'

'No'

'I'm sorry I said that but it's the truth.'

'Yeah that makes it all better.'

'If I hadn't thought that way then I would have never talked to you.'

Looking over at him I saw him frowning with a small amount of pain in his eyes, 'how close were you to killing me there?'

'The first or second day'

'the second?'

'umm I'd say about a 45% chance but Alice and Edward had a close watch on me.'

' I'm glad you take my death so lightly.' I handed him the note this time specifically watching his expression. The slight smirk dropped as he instantly turned to me shaking his head. Giggling softly I turned back to the board and heard him let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to see that the wet roads had frozen over with a thin sheet of ice. "Fantastic," I groaned and quickly got dressed in a white long sleeved burnout tee with a hood on the back and a red tank underneath. I slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans and put on my black lace up army type boots.<p>

'I'll need the extra traction today.'

I decided to leave a little early and slipped on my grey pea coat and my black fingerless gloves and a long deep red scarf. I carefully drove to the school and pulled into my spot next to Emmett's jeep and Edwards Volvo.

'Now it's time for the hard part,' I sighed and opened the door easing myself onto the ground. As soon as my feet touched ground I let out a sigh as someone chuckled off to the side. "Hush," I huffed at Emmett.

"Want some help?" He smirked but didn't wait for a response and just picked me up cradling my body against his chest.

"Well aren't you just my knight in shining armor," I giggled.

"I try," He smiled and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Along with Rose, Devan and Jasper we headed into the school Edward and Alice dragging behind. As soon as we were inside Emmett sat me down.

Just then the sound of squealing tires filled the air and we raced back out to the parking lot just as Tyler Crowley's van crushed into Bella's truck. "That idiot," Rose growled.

"What happened?" I looked over at the scene.

"Edward just stopped that van from crushing the Bella girl, with his bare hands." Emmett frowned.

"Well this isn't good," I bit my lip.

* * *

><p>After the EMT's had pulled the van back from Bell's truck revealing Edward and Bella, and Tyler was extracted from the ruined van all three of them had been taken to the hospital. Quickly all the teacher had ushered the students inside.<p>

"Be right back," Emmett murmured and he snuck around everything to the wreckage and I watched him mess with something for a few seconds before coming back around.

"What were you doing?"

"Erasing evidence," He murmured before grabbing my hand and going into the building.

* * *

><p>I heard around school that Edward came back just before biology so I wasn't surprised to see him enter Spanish. I saw Emmett give him a long look and again having another silent conversation then suddenly I watched as rage filled his entire demeanor and quickly backed away actually scared and he stared to get up. Quickly Emmett gripped his arm and forced him to stay put. There was a quick exchange and finally Edward calmed slightly. A couple seconds later I felt Emmett's hand take mine silently saying that everything was going to be ok.<p>

* * *

><p>Emmett's POV<p>

I watched as Edward walked into the classroom and locked onto him, 'I hope you have a good explanation for what happened today; Rose is on a war path.'

I watched as he rolled his eyes and continued on, 'Look out for Jasper. He's not as angry but…he's not resolved.'

Quickly I saw him change as he realized what I had meant and out of my peripheral vision I watched Piper shrink away in fear. Almost instantly I had my hand on his shoulder holding him still with all my strength which I almost never got the chance to use. 'SHEESH, EDWARD! GET A GRIP! YOU'RE FREAKING OUT PIPER!'

Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw fear written all of her face, 'EASY!' I ordered, 'I'm sorry Edward but I will hurt you if you hurt her.' I finished a little more calmly and watched as he started to calm down.

'Jasper's not going to do anything until we talk. I just thought you should know what direction he's headed in.' I felt him relax even more and loosened my grip. 'Try not to make more of a spectacle of yourself. You're in enough trouble as it is.' I felt him take a deep breath and released him.

Glancing around I noticed that very few people noticed and watched as Piper un-tensed considerably. 'Damn, kid, you're a mess.' I added sympathetically.

"Bite me," He muttered causing me to chuckle lowly as I reached out my hand grabbing onto Piper's hand hoping to tell her silently that it will be ok.

* * *

><p>"Why am I going again?" I muttered in the uncomfortable car ride again. Rose was practically fuming while Devan was trying to comfort her.<p>

"Alice said that you need to be there," Emmett groaned not liking me to be there anymore than I did. Biting my lip I just hunched down and shut up until we pulled up to the Cullen's house. Emmett blurred around the car and helped me jump down as Devan and Rose got out and we all met up at the door quickly walking into the dining room. We all took spots around the dining room table which I had learned in the past months was used for family discussions and again my thoughts trailed to why I was here.

Sinking down in my seat between Edward and Emmett who was next to Rosalie, she was glaring right at Edward probably stringing together insults and hurling them mentally at him. I watched as Jasper hesitated and went to stand behind Rosalie picking a side of the invisible line being drawn. Looking around the table I watched as Alice came in and took her seat next to Esme without a single bit of hesitation and flicked my eyes to Jasper who was now having a tiny debate in his own mind but ended up staying where he was.

"I'm sorry," Edward spoke flicking his eyes around the table, "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

Rosalie glared at him, "What do you mean, 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean," He retorted, "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

"No," Esme murmured. "No Edward."

I look down at my hands feeling completely out of place, "it's just a few years."

"Esme's right though," Emmett said. "You can't go anywhere now. That would be the opposite of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking now more than ever."

"Alice will catch anything major," Edward argued back. I zoned out for a minute into my own thought of why I needed to be here, why it even mattered as much. I didn't know Bella much but I knew she would never tell a soul about the secret.

Suddenly I was knocked back into reality as Rose smacked her hand down on the table, "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we all disappeared, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind-you know that there are those who would love and excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!" She started and I started to feel anger for all of this building up.

"We've left rumors behind us before," Edward interrupted.

"Just rumors and suspicion Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence!"

"Evidence!"

"Rose," I heard Carlisle begin but was quickly cut off by Rose again.

"Let me finish…"

"No!" I shouted reaching my boiling points and stood up scraping the chair across the floor. "You two don't want eyewitnesses…" I turned to Rose and Jasper and held out my arm, "Well go ahead…" They both just stared at me. "What? That's what I am. I'm no more part of this family than Bella is, I'm just a human like she is. She is innocent and she hasn't even given you two reasons to think about killing her. Besides I have more information about everything here, so go ahead drink away. Or crack my neck it would be easy." I looked into their eyes and Jasper's flashed slightly to regret, "go ahead if you're going to kill Bella then kill me too, come on Rose it's for the family…never know when I might talk." I dared her and she growled slightly causing Emmett to growl back and he pulled me back into my chair.

"Piper is right Rose, it's callous to even suggest this even if it is for the family," Carlisle reasoned.

"It'll be fine," Devan patted her elbow.

"The question is should we move on?" Carlisle took charge.

"No," Rose moaned. "We just got settled. I don't want to start on my sophomore year in high school again!"

"You could keep your present age, of course." Carlisle said.

"And have to move again that much sooner?" She countered. "I like it here! There's so little sun, we get to almost be normal."

"Well we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward and Piper seem certain of the Swans girls silence."

I heard Rose snort and flicked my eyes to her surprisingly growling myself.

After a few seconds of silence I heard Edward's voice, "Jasper." He paused, "she won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

"She benefits from it then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set it right."

"I will not allow that," Edward hardened.

Flipping my eyes to him I saw the slight surprise fade and he shook his head, "I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I have lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett stiffen knowing that if Bella were to be killed I wouldn't allow it. "I'm not disputing that Jasper. But I'm telling you now that I will not let you hurt Isabella Swan." I watched them stare each other down.

"Jazz," Alice interrupted everything and Jasper flicked his eyes to her.

"Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got to…"

"That's not what I was going to say," Alice interrupted. "I was going to ask you for another favor." I heard a quick gasp from Edward and slowly realization dawned on everyone's face. "I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all Edward's serious and I don't want you to fighting. Secondly she's my friend. At least she's going to be just like I saw with Piper."

"But…Alice…"

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'm going to be very put out with you if you don't let her be."

Suddenly she was far more happy, "Ah, see? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alice," Edward choked out. "What…does this…?"

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know, Edward," she steadied her jaw and I had figured out that it was something she did when she was hiding something in her mind.

"What Alice? What are you hiding?" He asked and I heard Emmett grumble over to the side not liking to be left out of the loop.

"Is it about that girl?" He demanded, "Is it about Bella?"

"NO!" He shouted, the name bringing something forward, and jumped up his chair banging to the floor, causing me to jump slightly. I quickly blocked out everything and thought about what could be happening and a few seconds later it all clicked into place as I saw Alice's eyes flick between Emmett and I.

"Love her, too?" Edward whispered, "No I don't have to follow that course, I'll leave. I will change the future."

'Yeah thanks that makes me feel comfortable,' I glared up at him and huffed slightly crossing my arms.

"You can try." Alice said skeptically.

"Oh come ON!" Emmett shouted frustrated.

"He's going to fall for her," I hissed annoyed that they were all acting like this.

"Oh," He let out a little chuckle, "welcome to the club." Huffing a bit louder I turned glaring at him.

"Fall for the girl he saved?" Esme asked in a stunned voice, "Fall in love with her?"

"Oh come on," I threw up my hands but was ignored.

"What do you see, Alice? Exactly," Jasper demanded.

"It all depends on whether he's strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself…" She turned glaring at Edward, "Which would really irritate me and Piper, Edward, not to mention what it would do to you."

'Finally I'm acknowledged,' I thought and watched as her eyes flipped to me.

"Or she'll be one of us one someday." Suddenly everything went silent inside my head and I saw Emmett turn to me out of the corner of my eye… "The only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause."

"Wait!" I shouted to finally be heard, "so that's my only choices too right?"

"Pip," I felt Emmett touch my shoulder and swerved away standing up.

"The both of us will die in some way or another." I scanned the table, "this is why you wanted me here," I growled and watched her nod her head slightly. Throwing up my hands I stormed away from the table and outside onto the porch. Soon after that I felt Edward rush out past me and saw him fly over the river in the distance the moonlight reflecting off his skin. Looking up I felt rain hit my skin and was drenched in a few seconds.

"Piper," Emmett whispered from behind me.

"Don't Emmett," I turned around glaring but it didn't stop him from walking forward and brushing some of my hair behind my ear. "You knew this and I know what this means I've read the books and heard the stories especially yours. I'd have to give up everything," I saw pain go to his eyes.

"I'm sorry Piper," He frowned avoiding my eyes.

"No you look at me," I shouted and his eyes found mine, "did you guys do this with me?"

"Yes, but it wasn't this…heated, you weren't as much of a risk to our family. I hadn't revealed anything and when you did finally figure it out Alice had seen us together already."

"Together as in…I'm a…" I implied and he just nodded. "D-do you know h-how?" I stuttered moving back from him.

"No," He frowned.

"When?" I asked and again he just shook his head, "b-but I…"

"I'm sorry I did this to you," He whispered so softly that I could barely hear him over the rain and watched him take a few steps back before walking into the house.

Putting my face down into my hands I thought about what I wanted in life, 'I wanted to finish high school, I wanted to go to college, I wanted a family with a loving husband.'

'Emmett could be that loving husband,' another part of my brain debated.

'But what about mom and dad'

'It would be difficult but they would get over it'

Slipping down onto the porch I put my forehead against my knees as the rain hit my skin, "Piper you're going to get sick," Emmett's voice interrupted my thoughts. I stayed where I was and he just walked over and just picked me up wrapping something around my body.

"Em wait," I whispered as he was crouched down in front of me.

"Yes?" He whispered back once again brushing my soaked hair back behind my ear. Looking up into his golden eyes I realized that I could let go of my family somehow but I would never be able to let go of him.

"I love you."

"Enough to stay with me forever?"

"For all eternity," I whispered.

"Love you too Piper," He smiled and bent down kissing my lips softly.


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed and Edward was being more and more stubborn about the whole Bella thing.

"Why didn't you fight it this much?" I asked Emmett one night before I was going to bed.

"Because I figured I would try and fight it," He shrugged, "Alice's visions when it comes to things like this rarely change. Plus it's not as difficult for me as it is for him."

"Because I've got the pills masking the scent of my blood," I clarified and he nodded. "Well I think they'll be together," I smiled.

"Why is that?"

"Because for one, she intrigues him and I don't just mean because he can't hear her thoughts. She's different from normal girls, it's like they were cut from the same cloth. Plus I think it bugs him that she doesn't pursue him as other girls do since he's been ignoring her, she's been ignoring him. Plus she's a really nice person and that would benefit mister crabby pants." I muttered the last part, making him chuckle.

"You know if Edward ever finds out that you're hanging out with her he's going to be pissed."

"That is why you're not going to say or think anything about it dear," I smiled sitting up on my knees to look into his eyes.

"Whatever you say babe," He smirked and leaned forward kissing my lips softly.

Unfortunately that plan didn't work for much longer as one Tuesday in March the beans were spilled.

* * *

><p>"Bella's going to stare at Edward in a minute. Look normal," Alice whispered and immediately they all started fidgeting or and shift to other positions while I just continued sitting back with Emmett's arm flung around my shoulders.<p>

Across the table I heard Alice sigh and smiled a little, "Stay out of it Alice," Edward said under his breath. "It's not going to happen."

"Why should I Piper…" she slipped out in her frustration and I immediately looked everywhere but the vampire beside me.

"Piper," He growled and I flinched.

"I trieddddddd," I gave in but still didn't dare look at him, "It's just she's so nice and… sorry?" I flicked my eyes to him and immediately looked back at the table.

Yeah the rest of that day was a particularly moody.

A bit later in the month the spring dance was on the horizon and it was girl's choice and I think that it might have shocked Edward into realizing his feelings for Bella. How I came to this conclusion is because about a week before the dance I saw them talking as I exited my government classroom, and then I heard her yell.

'Oh please don't piss her off.' I thought as I watched the exchange as I saw her angrily walk towards the door and trip. Something that was as natural as breathing to her and she just stood there frustrated as I watched Edward come up behind her and help pick them up. I tried as hard as I possibly could to contain a little squeal of excitement, especially as she walked away and he watched her. 'That is an interesting development.'

"Very funny Piper," He spoke and I walked up beside him.

"So does this mean you aren't going to fight it anymore?"

"I don't know," He muttered but I saw a little crooked smile.

'Sure you don't.' I smirked as we entered Spanish.

* * *

><p>Spanish passed pretty quickly with Emmett puzzled about Edwards new mood and we were all quickly walking out to the cars. Today I was going over to the Cullen's for awhile and then Emmett would drive me home. I was quickly decided that Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I would ride in the Volvo since Rose and Devan wanted some 'alone time' and had left early in the BMW.<p>

"What is that smirk for," I looked up at Edward as looked out at the parking lot.

"Wait for the others here, alright?" Emmett looked at him confused but nodded.

"Oh he is not going to…" I watched him pull out in front of Bella and Tyler Crowley advanced as we walked out to the Volvo. "She's going to hate him before they even have a decent conversation."

"What!" Alice glared afraid she'd miss the chance to be friends with Bella. Just as Tyler strolled away from her truck, we got in, to Edward laughing. I watch Emmett get a puzzled look as Bella revved her engine behind us obviously pissed off.

"Go Edward," I glared, "stop annoying her," He only erupted into new laughter as we pulled away.

Every now and then he would chuckle probably thinking about what had happened.

"So do I get to talk to her now?" Alice chimed with a wide smile.

"No!" He snapped

"Not fair! What am I waiting for?"

"I haven't decided anything, Alice."

"Whatever Edward."

"What's the point of getting to know her?" He mumbled, "If I'm just going to kill her?"

Alice hesitated and the frowned, "You have a point."

'You wouldn't.' I whispered in my mind to him knowing that he couldn't. I saw his eyes flick up and look at me in the rearview mirror.

As soon as we stopped he got out to go and took off into the forest as we went into the house to do other various things.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I just don't see the appeal in this," I frown as Emmett guided me through playing chess in the living room.<p>

"Howwww?" He frowned and I just shrugged.

"I think it's a little boring." I heard Rose give a tiny chuckle as he opened his mouth in surprise. "Sorry?" I giggled and bit my lip.

"That is just not ok," He gasped and I felt my cheeks heat up a bit embarrassed. Slowly I watched his lips turn into a smirk and he got up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What is the world?" I gasped in between giggles.

"Well I figured we'd go do something else," He pinched my upper thigh.

"Emmett!" I yelped and heard him chuckle as we walked up to his room. As soon as we got up there I felt him swing me forward and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck as his hands supported my weight on the back of my upper thighs. "What's gotten into you?" I looked into his light golden eyes.

"Your blush," He whispered and I felt my cheeks heat up even more causing him to move pressing me gently up against the wall. My fingers tangled up into his dark curly hair pulling him towards my lips and finally connecting them. Suddenly I felt my back leave the wall and we moved towards the bed. He sat down and I moved my legs so I was straddling his hips as we kept our lips connected. I felt his hands glide up over my hips resting there, his fingertips tickling the slight bit of exposed skin where my shirt had ridden up. Involuntarily a shiver ran up my spine from the contact and he immediately pulled his hand back.

"No," I whispered then felt him smirk and put his hands back as my fingertips ran over his chest. Pulling away slightly I kissed across his jaw over to his neck opening my lips slightly, and then flicking my tongue over his skin.

I heard a low growl sound in his chest, "Piper," he voiced warned and I pulled back a bit looking up.

"Should I get up?" I whispered and he tipped his head back, frustrated before he just nodded. Sliding off I laid on my side and he flopped onto his back letting out a frustrated groan again. "It's alright," I smiled and he looked over at me before turning on his side. He gave a little smirk and tucked his arms around my waist pulling me closer. Wrapping my arm around his waist I buried my face against his chest.

"Pip are you happy with me?" He asked.

"I'm very happy with you Em," I smiled up at him and moved up pecking his lips, I felt his fingertips slip under my shirt slightly brushing over my bare skin over my hipbone. I noticed that in our little romp that my low rise jeans had ridden a bit lower and felt his thumb brush over the very top of the longest scar. I saw the confusion on his face, evidentially forgetting about them for a second and he glanced down. I watched a frown pass over his features.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine," I smiled and felt his hand move up away from the scar. "Are you happy with me Emmett?"

"I wouldn't be with a mere human if I wasn't happy with you," He smirked.

Rolling my eyes I settled back into my position curled up against his chest far too comfortable to move anywhere.

* * *

><p>A couple days later we had all noticed a huge change in Edward and were surprised when Alice told us that Edward wasn't sitting with us today at lunch. I noticed him sitting at a table alone as we walked by. I saw Rose huff and pass by while Devan gave a tiny thumbs up. Next Jasper and Emmett passed by I'm sure giving their own encouragements.<p>

Just then Alice's smiled grew almost too wide, "Keep out of it," I heard Edward muttered and guessing that she asked if she could talk to Bella yet.

'You know you really should let her talk to Bella,' I smirked.

"You keep out of it too," I rolled his eyes and I suck my tongue out at him.

'Be nice, geeze.' I rolled my eyes and he rolled his eyes but his lips quirked up into a tiny smile. Smiling I sat down beside Emmett and it was almost like his arm wrapped around my shoulders naturally.

"She's coming in now," Alice smiled and we all watched but they slowly looked away as Bella looked over our way. Giggling softly I waved at her and she gave a little wave back but her expression seemed a little sad. Soon enough she found Edward and he beckoned her over. As she walked over she tripped at least three times and I heard Emmett chuckle behind me.

"Hush," I smirked up at him and he hugged me closer.

"Remember I'm not going to be here tomorrow," He smiled excited for his hunting trip.

"I'll survive," I smirked, "and remember I'm going to the beach with everyone."

"Yeah I know," He groaned.

Smirking I leaned forward kissing his lips softly, "be good."

"Always am." He smirked and I let out a little snort of a laugh rolling my eyes as I settled back into my seat.

* * *

><p>It was becoming a normal thing for me to go to the Cullen's for a couple hours after school to finish my homework or just hang out. So normally Edward, Emmett and I would all walk out to the care together and wait for Alice and Jasper since it seemed Rose and Devan took off a lot of the time without us. Lately, though it had just been Emmett and I meeting Edward at the car so it wasn't a bit surprising when we got out to the car Edward was already there.<p>

"I'll bet Mrs. Goff thinks you're on drugs, you've been so erratic lately. Where were you today?" I asked raising an eyebrow and saw him look at me in the rearview mirror.

"I was…doing good deeds." He saw both Emmett and I give confused looks, "Caring for the sick, that kind of thing." I watched as Emmett took a deep breath and realization dawned on their faces.

"Oh…that girl again," He nodded and I sent him a glare.

"Tell me about it," Edward mumbled answering an unasked statement.

I watched Emmett inhale again, "Hmm she does have quite a flavor, doesn't she." Quickly a snarl broke from Edward and I sent out a little more timid growl moving away from him.

"Easy both of you, I was just sayin'," he moved his arm to put it around my shoulder but I brushed it off as Jasper and Alice arrived. Jasper slid into the front seat while I watched Alice curiously walk around to the driver's side and hold out her hand.

"I only saw that I was," she said, "you'll have to tell me the whys."

"This doesn't mean…"

"I know, I know. I'll wait. It won't be long…this was much easier with Emmett." They both sighed and I watched Edward give her a key.

I watched her walk to Bella's truck and we quickly followed her to what I'm guessing was her house. She got the truck parked and deposited the key before making her way to the car. Glancing over at Emmett I opened the door and got out. Giving me a curious glance she shrugged and slid into the middle.

'If he likes her scent so much he won't mind not having mine close for a while.'

"Actually yours is filling the car right now and it's not as good as Bella's for me but it's still quite appealing." Edward commented and Emmett gave a low growl.

"Both of you shut it," I glared crossing my arms turning my eyes to the blurring landscape outside as a chuckle and giggle came from Alice and Jasper.

* * *

><p>We got to the house soon enough and I immediately hopped out and followed Alice to the computers so we could get started on Rose's new wardrobe.<p>

"Ah, ah, ah," Emmett grabbed my from behind, midstep, and threw me over his shoulder for what seemed like the 10th time.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen put me down this instant," I glared kicking my legs and squirming around.

"Piper you're worse that fighting deer," He muttered and locked his arms tighter around my body.

"Oh thank you for comparing me to the animal that you hate the most," I glared. "No, actually you said I was worse. You're just digging a deeper hole."

"You know I didn't mean it that way," He frowned as we got to his bedroom.

"Put me down! I'm mad at you," I shouted and he literally dropped me on the bed. Huffing I got up and stood in front of him glaring harshly into his eyes.

"You are something else," he chuckled and I hardened my glare.

"You are a gigantic butthead," I pushed against his chest and he moved back but I knew it wasn't because of me.

"Piper, I didn't mean that she smelled better than you," He sighed.

"You still said it," I glared and stood up on the bed not liking the fact that he was looking down at me. "You said that her scent was appealing…"

"I believe I said she had quite a flavor," He interrupted and I was tempted to hit him.

'Is there a weak spot on a vampire,' I fumed as my anger built. Letting out a frustrated scream I jumped off the bed making for the door.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" he frowned holding out his arm and wrapping it around my waist.

"My scent is already dulled to you…" I frowned and trailed off.

"Piper are you afraid that if I don't like your scent that I won't want to be with you," He looked so caring that I almost instantly felt my anger ebb.

"Well it was the first thing that got you to notice me."

"Oh Pip, you crazy girl, don't you remember the first time I talked to you?" Scanning back in my memory I remembered the first day of school. "The first time I smelled you I wanted to kill you. The first time I saw you I wanted to get to know you, especially the first time you opened that mouth and talked back. You weren't afraid that's why I noticed you."

"Well still," I pouted looking up at him, "you said that when I was right there and then you forced me up here told me I was worse that a deer and didn't take me seriously."

"Alright, alright you're right I'm sorry I just don't have a filter you know that."

"Yeah I know," I smirked rolling my eyes.

"Am I forgiven?" He looked a bit hesitant.

"We'll see," I smirked reaching up and running my fingertips up to his neck. Quickly I drew back and opened the door before he could react. I raced down the stairs, but by, not even, half way down I was in his arms.

"Nope I'm not putting you down until you answer," He smirked.

"I guess I'll have to go hunting with you then," I whispered and watched his face turn to one of horror.

"That would never happen," He shook his head.

"Joking dear," I giggled, "and yes I forgive you."

"Good," He smiled and leaned down kissing my lips softly before setting me on my feet to continue walking down the stairs.

"Find a weak spot?" Edward piped up as we emerged in the living room.

"Yup," I smirked and made my way over to Alice who was at work already on the computer. Emmett went into the glass wall where Jasper had set up an elaborate chess game which consisted of 8 boards connected together. Rosalie and Devan were sprawled out on the couch flipped through channels so fast that it just looked like a blur to me. Esme I'm guessing was upstairs working on new blue prints. As I walked up behind Alice I saw her lean forward and mouth what I'm guessing was Emmett's next move to Jasper who was facing her.

"What about this?" Alice looked up and I examined the red coat.

"I think…"I started but stopped as I heard a piano playing. "Is that Edward?" I asked her and she nodded with a smile. Suddenly the scales stopped and he started a tune quickly adding a harmonizing line but it all suddenly stopped and Edward let out a laugh.

"Don't stop, Edward," Esme encouraged and an enraged Rose get up.

"What's wrong Rose?" Devan asked but she just continued out to the garage to work on her BMW most likely. "What's the about?" He asked Edward.

"I don't have the faintest idea?" He shrugged and Devan grumbled.

"Keep playing," Esme urged since the music had stopped again in the weird exchange which had just happened. As Edward fiddled with the song I drifted over along with Alice and stood beside Esme as Alice sat beside him and began singing along. Quickly Edward suggested something and she changed tone into something lower. As he hit the last note he bowed his head over the keys. Smiling I watched Esme stroke his hair and heard a slight breath but could understand what he said with my human ears.

Their silent exchange lasted a few seconds until Edward spoke. "Stop it, Mom, you're making me blush," He teased.

Alice and I both laughed before she picked up the top of "Heart and Soul" and Edward quickly picked up the other part before they entered into "chop sticks."

Alice giggled and sighed happily, "So I wish you'd tell me what you were laughing at Rose about. But I can see you won't."

"Nope," He said and Alice reached up flicking his ear.

"Be nice Alice," Esme scolded. "Edward is being a gentleman."

"But I want to know," She pouted slightly and I gave a tiny giggle.

"Here Esme," Edward gave a little smile and started playing yet another beautiful tune. Smiling I watched his fingers fly across the keys.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed and I actually jumped back, "Jasper guess what?"

"What, Alice?" Jasper asked as Edward suddenly stopped playing.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week! They're going to be in the neighborhood, isn't that nice?"

"What's wrong, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to Forks?" He hissed and I saw Emmett coming around the corner with a worried look.

"Calm down, Edward. It's not their first visit." Alice rolled her eyes. "They never hunt here. You know that."

I felt Emmett arms wrap around my waist and he leaned down whispering in my ear, "Are you worried?"

"No," I shook my head trusting Alice.

"You ready, Emmett?" Edward interrupts our moment.

"I thought we were leaving in the morning?"

"We're coming back by midnight Sunday. I guess it's up to you when you want to leave." He looked down at me.

"It's fine go," I pushed him back, "Alice can give me a ride back right?"

"Yeah it's not a problem," She smiled and hopped up putting her arm around me and I did the same

"That's a little creepy," Emmett murmured but leaned down kissing my lips softly.

"What is?"

"This was my first vision of you," She gave a wide smile.

"Oh," I giggled.

"Told you, Em," She looked up at him and he got a slightly freaked out look.

He quickly got over it and leaned in once more pecking my lips, "I'll stop by when we get back."

"See you then," I smiled.

"Umm Piper," Edward looked over at me slightly hesitantly. "Bella's not really a graceful person…"

"I'll look out for her at the beach," I giggled and he got a bit of a relived look as Emmett chuckled and they both rushed out.

"Come on lets finish some more designs," Alice tugged me over to the computer.


	13. Chapter 13

Emmett's POV

'So serious all the time. What's bugging you now?' I thought to Edward after we had gotten done with our food.

"Thinking about her. Well, worrying, really."

"What's there to worry about? You are here," I laughed

"Have you ever thought about how fragile they all are? How many bad things there are that can happen to a mortal?"

I just blinked at him, "Of course I have… I think about that everyday especially after what happened to Piper. Not to mention that I wasn't much match for a bear first time around, was I?"

"Bears," He muttered, "That would be just her luck, wouldn't it? Stray bear in town. Of course it would head straight for Bella. At least Piper isn't like a danger magnet tripping constantly."

"You sound like a crazy person, do you know that?"

"They could run into a bear… or get hit by a car…or lightening…or fall down the stairs…or get sick, get a disease." The words ran out of his lips as fast as possible and I just let him get it all out "Fires and earthquakes and tornados! Ugh! When's the last time you watched the news? Have you seen the kinds of things that happen to them? Burglaries and homicides…"

'Or rapes?' I pushed into his mind and watched his minor freak out fade, "they live in Forks remember? The worst that is going to happen is she get's wet."

"I think they both have some serious bad luck, Emmett, I really do. Look at the evidence. Of all the places in the world they could go, they end up in a town where vampires make up a significant portion of the population."

"But we are vegetarians, I see that as good luck not bad."

"Ok forgetting Piper," He sighed knowing I had a counter on ever argument he could think of for her. "The way Bella smells, at least Pipers is dulled to you but Bella's to me…"

"You have more self-control that anyone besides Carlisle good luck again."

"The van?"

"That was just an accident."

"You should have seen it coming for her, Em, again and again. I swear, it was like she had some kind of magnetic pull."

"But you were there. That was good luck."

"Was it? Isn't it the worst luck any human could ever possibly have, to have a vampire fall in love with them?" Sighing I looked over the landscape not bothering to answer the question out loud.

'Maybe but at least for Piper I think I make her happy and if she's wants to be with me I'm not going to fight it, I can't.'

"What about the turning?" He asked.

"It would solve the mortality problem and the physical parts would be a lot easier, but I don't want her to give up all her dreams of school and most importantly a family. Even if she says she's willing to give it up for me."

"I can't even think about it…I want to leave her."

"You just can't figure out how to stay away?" I asked finishing up the thought which I had tried to figure out before and he nodded his head.

'What are you thinking about?'

"Right now?" He admitted, "I'm dying to run back to forks and check on her. I don't know if I'll make it till Sunday night."

"Oh come on," I chuckled, "They will be fine we need some guy time." Patting my jeans pocket I motioned to my phone, "Alice will call us if there is any basis for your panic attack. She's as weird about these girls as we are."

"Fine. But I'm not staying past Sunday."

"Peter and Charlotte know how to behave themselves."

"I don't really care Emmett. With Bella's luck, she'll go wandering off into the woods at exactly the wrong moment and Peter isn't known for his self control."

'Exactly like a crazy person'

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

When I got up that Saturday it was actually sunny thankfully and I happily dressed in one of my favorite outfits: black cuffed shorts, a loose dark green v-neck top, a black leather jacket, grey over the knee socks and my black riding boots. I decided to leave my hair down in its natural soft waves and put on natural makeup.

There was no way I was going into that water so why bother with a swim suit. At 9:50 I said goodbye to my dad, since mom was at work and headed towards Newton's Olympic Outfitters, Mike's father's store and I pulled up just behind Bella.

Smiling I hoped out of the car, "You guys came!" Mike called and I walked a little closer.

"Said I would," I smiled after Bella answered.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha," He commented and then turned to Bella kind of, "…unless you invited someone," Smirking I let out a little giggle.

"Nope," she shook her head but I knew better even though Mike looked a little too smug with the answer.

"Will you ride in my car? It's either that, Lee's mom's minivan or Piper's Jeep but she's carrying the boards."

"Sure," She commented and again Mike got far too happy. Sighing I started talking to Angela until Lee showed up with two extra people.

"Hey Bella why don't you just hitch a ride with me," I offered and she seemed thankful and hopped up with a little difficulty into the passenger's seat.

"So have you heard from Edward or Emmett?" She asked and for a second I thought this might not have been a good idea.

"Oh no but Alice has and she said they were fine."

"Oh good because they were going up to Goat Rocks Wilderness right?"

"Umm yeah," I glanced over at her.

"Really because my dad said there's a lot of bears up there?"

'Crap, crap,crap,crap…' I repeated in my head. "Oh look," I pointed off to the side just as a deer tucked into the forest and it seemed to distract her enough until we got to the beach, or just made her more curious. When we finally pulled to a stop I actually was glad that Mike was so clingy because he immediately went to her side.

Letting out a relieved breath I hopped up onto the top to unhook the boards and Tyler once again helped me get them off. By the time I got onto the beach there was a driftwood fire going and Mike and Bella were sitting next to each other granted Jessica was beside him but. Edward is really going to kill me if I let that one slip. Not wanting to be grilled more I sat across the fire talking to Lee until It was decided to go on a hike to the tide pools. Quickly, I agreed with Angela and soon enough Bella joined in too which excited Mike to no end.

The hike wasn't too long, but I swear to god Bella was going to give me a heart attack as she tripped and stumbled over every bump. I made sure to keep her company and we fell behind before finally breaking through the dense forest onto the shore. It was low tide allowing us a great look into the tiny little ecosystems.

Smiling I leapt over rocks and smaller pools to the rocks on the edges eventually the boys got hungry and we headed back with a slightly stiff Bella. Walking behind her once again I noticed as she tried to keep up and continued to stumble a couple of time I caught her but most of the time she went down so fast that I could do anything.

"My goodness Bella," I giggled and she gave a embarrassed smile and helped her up once again noticing the shallow scrapes on her palms.

'Edwards gonna get me for that.'

When we got back to the beach I noticed that the group had expanded with people from the reservation coming to join in on the festivities. Angela, Bella and I were the last to arrive and as we sat down Eric started introducing us to the seven newcomers 2 of which I already knew, Jared and Sam.

"Hey you guys," I smiled and waved and they greeted me. Quickly I entered into a conversation with the boys and Jacob who kept looking over at Bella. Sometime during lunch the clouds started to set in and as they finished eating people started drifting away from the group. It was sitting with Lauren and Tyler-but they didn't really count seeing as how they were in their own little universe- Bella, Jacob, Sam and Jared. I had watched Angela leave and Jacob get up taking her spot beside Bella as they started a conversation; evidentially they had know each other when they were younger.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asked and I had to suppress the groan why couldn't she just stay silent.

"We've sort of known each other since I was born," He laughed and smiled at Bella.

'Ha ha Edward has more competition.'

"How nice," she sneered and I thought she might go back to whatever she was doing. "Bella," She called again, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them? Surely you did Piper since you're going out with Emmett."

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Sam asked

"Yes, do you know them?" she asked.

"The Cullen's don't come here," he stated ending the subject and turning to me talking in a softer voice, "and you shouldn't be around them."

"Why?"

"Because they are dangerous."

'What does he know.' I asked to myself as my phone rang. Looking at the ID I saw it was Alice and immediately stood up walking away from the beach.

"Yeah?"

"You need to leave," She rushed, "on the way home Bella is going to asked you about us."

"Crap, ok." Quickly I hung up and rushed off to Mike who was just walking back with Jessica. "Hey do you think you can manage home without me I need to go home right away."

"Umm I guess, is everything alright?"

"Family emergency," I tried to look sad and evidentially accomplished it because both he and Jessica looked a bit worried.

"Alright we'll manage."

"Thank you," I gave both of them a small hug and got in my jeep letting out a relieved sigh and going home.

As I was driving home I began to think about why they wouldn't want the Cullen's on the land and almost instantly the legends popped in my head.

'They're enemies, I had read about them in that book dad had, werewolves and vampires. Does this mean that Sam and the others are wolves…noooo way. It can't be true, well vampires are true why can't they be true. Holy crap!'

* * *

><p>Emmett's POV<p>

I quietly snuck up the side of the Worthington house to the window on the second floor in the back. As I peeked in I saw that she was already in bed fast asleep just like she should be at 1 am. Quietly I slid the window open and slipped inside listening for any sounds that her parents might have heard. Luckily the only thing I heard in the room on the other side of the house were the snores of her father and the rhythmic breathing of her mother.

Almost silently I went to the side of her bed and examined her and let the scent of apples and fresh rain burn my throat, I was actually thankful that her scent was faded somewhat since I didn't have as much self control as Edward. Taking a deep breath to get used to it again I felt a smile spread over my features. Her long hair was up in a messy bun like it usually was, she had told me one night it was because she hated having hair on her neck as she slept. Also as usual one leg was hanging out from under her covers with the other was tangled around her sheet. Chuckling softly I examined her petite features from her delicate warm lips to her wonderful eyes. Suddenly she moved to her side placing her hand beside her face and she looked like one of the most peaceful things on the planet.

Bending down I ran my fingertips over her brow to the side of her face and she jolted awake, "shush it's just me," I whispered to get her out of that fearful place. She looked up at me with her green eyes and scooted over on her queen sized bed.

"Stay with me," she whispered and quickly my mind dove into another place as I settled in beside her pulling the covers up in between us. She quickly scooted up against my side and I thought she might have drifted off again until I heard her soft voice, "Em?"

"Yes, Pip?"

"Do werewolves exist?" A bit surprised by the question I looked down at her and her eyes locked in on mine.

"Yes they do."

"In La Push?"

"Yes," I nodded and she settled back into her spot satisfied for now at least. "I love you Pip," I whispered so softly that I doubt she heard but yet again she surprised me.

"Love you too Em, for all eternity."

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I remember Emmett had come by in the middle of the night but was surprised when he wasn't there. But there was also something vividly unfamiliar about my room, it was really bright, sighing I looked out my window and saw the sun up bright and shiny.<p>

'Well this is going to be a fun day,' I groaned and got up to see a little note on my closet door that had a simple talk to you later on it but it still made me smile.

Clicking my tongue I scanned the contents of my closet before picking out a dark grey short sleeved shift dress that had tiny red and cream flowers scattered across it along with a long dark red cardigan and a thin black belt to wrap around my waist over it all. After taking a shower and leaving my hair down and loose I put on the outfit and I pulled on my favorite cream knee high socks and my black flat boots.

Hopping down the stairs I caught the apple my dad had tossed, things finally getting back to normal and leaned against the counter. "Are you going over to the Cullen's today?" Mom asked without a hint of hostility which surprised me.

"I'm not sure, usually Carlisle and Esme take them out hiking when it's good weather," I lied perfectly, "but I'll call if that changes."

"Why don't you ever bring him over here?"

"Because mom, you hated him," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," she frowned, "well I'm sorry for acting like that."

"I'll bring him over some day," I mumbled and her expression got a lot happier.

"Alright just remember to be home by 6."

"Got it," I smiled and pushed off the counter, "I'm going to go early I've got some Calculus to check out before class."

"See you later," Dad smiled as I leaned down giving him a hug and left grabbing my bag and keys.

As I figured when I got to school had a little time to wait but my eyes locked onto the old truck that could only belong to Bella. Biting my lip I went up and tried to avoid meeting her but when I got into view of her she just looked so uncomfortable sitting alone with Mike that I had to do something.

"Jessica?" I heard Mike say.

"Really, Mike are you that blind?"

"Oh," He exhaled and I let out a little cough as Bella's eyes locked onto mine with such purpose that I knew, she knew something.

"Just thought I would say hi on my way to class," I gave a little wave and made a beeline for the door.

Throughout the first half of the day I had avoided her pretty perfectly joining in on Jessica's babble of going dress shopping but I declined since I wasn't going; after the last one I intended to wait a long while.

That all crashed though when I ended up behind her and Jessica entering the cafeteria, "Are you sure you don't want to go Piper," Jessica asked and I shook my head as I watched Bella's eyes scan the cafeteria and finally realized what she was looking for. As Jessica moved along in the line I came up beside her.

"They aren't here today," I whispered and moved on and noticed and her face got even sadder.

"Wait Piper…" She started and I turned facing her slightly and she leaned in whispering so softly that I barely got it, "They aren't normal are they?"

"I suggest you talk to Edward about it," I gave a small smile and left to sit in between Tyler and Angela at the lunch table.

Besides that the rest of the day had gone perfectly well and I decided not to go to the Cullen's since Emmett had texted saying he would be over that night. So I went up to my room earlier than usual as my parents sat downstairs. Quickly I got bored and turned on my music the song "Moves like Jagger." I tried to stay on my bed flipping through the text I was suppose to reading for school but ended up singing and dancing to the song in my sleep shorts and loose white tee. About half way through I felt cold hands grip my hips and flip me around.

Suppressing a yelp I looked up at Emmett who had a wide smirk quickly I was placed on the bed and he was hovering over my body but not touching it. Slowly he brought one of his fingers up along my arm to my neck and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"That's not a smart thing to do with a vampire," He chuckled.

"It's kind of hard not to do with you so close," I whispered and watched him take a deep breath.

"Will you hold still?" He said in a half question half demand and I didn't respond just look up at the ceiling as he bent his head down to the crook of my neck. Barely breathing I felt his lips brush over my pulse and had to stop the tiny moan from escaping my lips as my breathing hitched irregularly.

I felt him take a deep breath as his hand ran over my stomach and again I felt his lips brush on my neck. This time I couldn't help it and let a tiny moan escape my lips and he pulled back connecting his lips with me quickly my fingers went to the end of his shirt and started pulling his shirt up. Immediately he complied and let it come off pulling away allowing my first real look of his muscular chest, not just the glance I got in his room, but still my reaction was the same. "Wow," I whispered and he chuckled softly.

"Like what you see babe?" he smirked.

"Very much," I smirked right back and he moved his lips back onto mine. As we kissed I felt one of his hands dip underneath my shirt moving softly over my stomach and sides. Moving my hips up against his he let out a strangled groan and suddenly he was all the way across the room.

"I can't," He muttered with a regretful look in his eye, "It's just I can't get caught up in the moment with you." I frowned sitting up and he shook his head. "One extra bit of pressure or anything and I could kill you," He whispered and I stood up nodding.

"Alright," I reached over taking his hand and he hesitantly took it. "Stay with me tonight?"

"I always do," He muttered a bit grumpy and I turned to him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no, no I like to. I'm just frustrated with myself."

"Oh," I giggled softly.

"Not funny Piper," He grumbled but I could see a small quirk on his lips.

"Is toooo," I smiled and he smiled in return. "You know when you get home you should tell Edward that Bella was miserable today when she found out that he wasn't there, but umm also…" I hesitated, "she knows something I think."

"Well that will get him excited and even more freaked out." He chuckled sitting back against my headboard as I wrapped a blanket around myself before settling between his legs and leaning into his still bare chest.


	14. Chapter 14

As I pulled into the parking lot I saw Rosalie's car only and Emmett leaning against the wall waiting for me. Even before I got out of the Jeep Edward pulled up into the space I had left for him with what I'm guessing was Bella in the passenger's seat. Sighing I didn't want to wait so I hoped over to the other side of the car and Emmett was already there. Smiling I jumped into his arms and he switched his grip so I was cradled against his chest.

'Does she know?' I asked Edward as he and Bella got out of the car and we came around.

"Yes," he answered and Bella gave him a curious look. Wiggling a little I signaled for Emmett to put me down.

"He's answering me," I smirked linking my fingers with Emmett's.

"Oh," She nodded and we walked up to the school.

"Why do you have cars like that at all?" Bellas asked. "If you're looking for privacy?"

"An indulgence," Edward admitted. "We all like to drive fast."

"Figures," she muttered. As we got closer I saw Jessica with wide eyes standing there with what I'm guessing was Bella's jacket. After a simple exchange she walked off and I decided that we should give them some privacy.

"Come on Em," I smiled and tugged on his hand.

"But I want to watch this entertainment," He whined and Edward rolled his eyes while Bella looked embarrassed.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen come on," I pulled on his hand.

"Full name uh oh," He muttered and Bella gave a tiny smile.

'Have fun Eddie,' I smirked.

"Don't call me Eddie," He glared and I could help the giggle as we walked away.

oOo

'This is just frustrating,' I sighed and watched as the birdie flew over the net and I batted it back over to the girl on the other side who missed for the billionth time. I knew that Emmett , my partner, was beyond bored but trying to be polite. Looking over at Edward and Alice I saw that they were just as bored probably even more so.

Thankfully Coach Clapp let us out early, I watched Edward's mood brighten considerably and as he headed towards the math building. Quickly enough we all got to the cafeteria and I went through the line getting a orange and a turkey sandwich and went to sit beside Emmett and Alice.

"Two more days," Alice smiled and I couldn't help but giggle. "What," she pouted, "I didn't have to wait this long for you."

"Oh eww," Emmett grimaced glancing over as Edward.

"What?"

"He just ate human food," he shuddered.

"Oh," I smirked and remembered when I had asked Emmett if he could. Leaning back in my chair I settled into eating my lunch but was slowly being pulled closer to Emmett's side as Rose got angrier from Edward and Bella being so close.

Finally Alice just told her that she knew and she attempted to get up "Easy, Rose" Devan muttered holding her tight to his side. Looking across the table I could tell the Jasper wasn't much happier.

"Must I remind you two that I'm human too and know?" I muttered.

"You're different," Rose growled and I was taken back a little bit. 'How am I different?'

A couple minutes later of being lost in my own thoughts I heard Emmett let out a loud laugh and turned to him, "what?"

"They're talking about my favorite food," He smirked glancing over at Edward and Bella.

"You're such a snoop," I scolded slightly.

oOo

After government Emmett and I caught up with Edward outside of the English building and they entered into a one sided conversation while I was too caught up in what happened at lunch to care.

"So?" I heard Edward urge, "Will you help me do it?"

"But why?"

"C'mon Emmett. Why not?" Not personally caring I walked around them and sat in my seat as they continued to talk. Glancing up at them I watched as they walked to their seats and turned to each other.

"So," Emmett started a little louder volume that what he would normally speak at. "Did you ask Angela Weber out yet?" Catching on quick enough I smiled and turned my attention to the front.

"No."

"Why not? Are you chicken?"

"No. I heard that she was interested in someone else."

"You're going to let that stop you? Not up for the competition?"

"Look, I guess she really likes this Ben person. I'm not going to convince her otherwise. There are other girls."

"Who?"

"My lab partner said it was some kid named Cheney. I'm not sure I know who he is," Edward stated and I started giggling but turned it into a cough turning the other way.

"Edward," Emmett muttered and I glanced over just to see Edward turn around.

"Oh," He muttered back, "huh," he said a bit arrogantly.

"Didn't you say she was taking Yorkie to the dance, though?"

"That was a group decision apparenty. Angela's shy. If B- well, if that guy doesn't have the nerve to ask her out, she'd never ask him."

"You like shy girls," Emmett said and I could hear the smirk.

"Exactly, maybe Angela will get tired of waiting. Maybe I'll ask her to prom." Reaching out I smacked Emmett's shoulder for teasing Edward but he caught my hand holding it. Smiling I just shook my head as Mrs. Goff entered the room.

oOo

"Rose?" I poked my head in the garage where she had been spending most of her time lately.

"What?" she growled.

"I was wondering if we could talk," I murmured and I heard her sigh before sliding out from underneath her car.

"What Piper," she got up leaning against the bench.

"Why am I different from Bella?"

"Because I know what you've been through. When I looked at you I saw myself all those years ago. I was barely able to move on and I got my revenge, so I thought that if you could get over it with Emmett I wouldn't oppose it." She said then looked over at me, "Plus I don't really like the girl and I don't see why Edward does either and she's more dangerous to this family than you are. You can see how much it pains him to be around her while with Emmett it's not as hard."

"But Rose that's not really fair to her," I frowned.

"I don't really care about her Piper," She shrugged.

"But you care about Edward," I bit my lip. "She makes him happy, happier than I've seen him in the months I've been here and I'm guessing he's been like this for awhile."

"I don't like her Piper," she glared.

"Fine," I sighed, "I give up."

"Thank you," she gave a curt nod.

"Just please don't like kill her or something," I frowned.

"I'm not going to kill her," she sighed and got back down under her car. Shaking my head I went back inside to finish watching the movie Alice had put on.

oOo

That Friday Edward once again was sitting with Bella and I noticed that Alice was a lot happier than she normally would be which is saying something for Alice. Glancing over at the two I saw Bella's eyes trail over to us. Looking around the table I saw Rose glaring hard at the girl but she quickly relented and I looked back over at the table to see Bella's eye's wide with fear. Suddenly Alice stood and reached out grabbing my hand, totally confused I just followed behind as we walked towards the table to stand behind Edward.

"Alice, Piper," he greeted.

"Edward," We both chirped.

"Alice, Bella- Bella, Alice, and you already know Piper," He introduced them and added the last part a little harshly.

'Yeah so nice thanks,' I scoffed.

"Hello, Bella." Alice greeted holding back her happiness. "It's nice to finally meet you," At that Edward flipped around flashing a dark look at the two of us.

"Hi, Alice," Bella murmured shyly.

"Are you ready?" she asked him about their hunting trip.

"Nearly. I'll meet you in the car." With that she released my hand and walked away.

'Why the hell did I have to come,' I glared at the little pixies back.

"Should I say 'have fun,' or is that the wrong sentiment?" She asked Edward.

"No, 'have fun' works as well as anything," he grinned and I couldn't help the little laugh escape my lips and again he looked up at me as I shrugged.

"She dragged me over here and I'm guessing there's a reason." He turned back around rolling his eyes.

"Have fun, then."

"I'll try, and you try to be safe, please"

"Safe in Forks…what a challenge."

"For you it is a challenge," his jaw hardened. "Promise."

"I promise to try to be safe," she recited. "I'll do the laundry tonight, that ought to be fraught with peril."

"Don't fall in," he mocked.

"I'll do my best." They both rose as I sighed softly so it was only heard by Edward.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she sighed.

"It seems like a long time to you, doesn't it?" He said and she nodded. "I'll be there in the morning."

'I'm going to kill Alice,' I groaned inwardly.

Especially when Edward reached over the table but was surprised when he turned and looked at me worried, "you know what to do?"

"Yes Edward," I smirked then added in thought, 'and I tried last weekend it's hard she trips on flat surfaces.' He chuckled slightly and nodded before walking away.

"So Piper," Bella added a bit hesitantly.

"Yup?" I smiled

"He'll be fine right…I mean he won't get hurt right?"

"Oh God no," I smiled and we sat down again. "Plus Edward is the fastest if that helps," I smiled.

"Ok good," she gave a tiny smile.

"So I heard that you guys are going out tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded a bit nervously.

"Is there something bothering you?" I bit my lip looking over at her and she hesitated before shaking her head no. "I'm glad Edward finally decided to give in, he really likes you Bella."

Just then the bell rang and I got up giving her a slight wave before joining up with Emmett.


	15. Chapter 15

"You need to be here at 10 they'll be here at 10:30," Alice said over the phone at 7 freaking o'clock in the morning on a Sunday.

"Yup, ok," I muttered and laid back down.

"No you can't go back to sleep or you'll be late."

"Ugh," I let out a little whine, "alright I'm up."

I heard her go silent probably having a vision, "good," she chirped. "See you then," she chimed then hung up.

Letting out another whine I went and took a shower then blow dried my hair before going back into my room. I picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans a loose tan tank top and a tailored black blazer with sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Quickly I put on some black eyeliner, mascara, and pale pink lipgloss. After putting my hair up in a loose ponytail and tying on my black oxfords, I glanced at the clock and saw that I had enough time for a leisurely breakfast. Just as I was about to sit down with my eggs the doorbell rang and set my plate down to open the door.

"Surprise," Emmett smirked.

"I thought I was driving myself?" I wondered.

"Oh you are but I was bored at home so I decided to come over."

"Oh ok," I smiled as he leaned down pecking my lips.

"Ah hum," came from behind us and I pulled back glaring up at Emmett who had obviously heard him coming.

"Dad you remember Emmett," I turned around.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Worthington," Emmett turned on the charm.

"You too Emmett," He gave a little smile and then headed into the other room.

"I was just going to eat breakfast then we can go," I smiled up at him.

"Sounds good to me," He smirked and I lead him into the kitchen.

About 20 minutes later we were heading out the door. Silently I just held my keys out to him and he gladly took them. Emmett tended to get annoyed with my driving since I evidentially went to slow. I had learned that lesson once and I wasn't going to experience it again.

oOo

I watched as Emmett started going a little impatient with Bella and Edward as they made their way into the house, and reached out linking my fingers with his.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice came from the other room where they were standing by the piano. "This is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle's said, answering a statement I hadn't heard.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlise," Bella corrected herself and I couldn't help it I snuck forward peeking around the corner from the kitchen.

I watched as Esme stepped forward reached out her hand, "It's very nice to know you." Bella had won a place in Esme's heart when Edward began playing piano.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too."

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked and I looked up at the staircase.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called and I watched her run down the stairs before coming to a graceful stop.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice bounced forward kissing her cheek which didn't surprise me as much as the others. "You do smell nice, I never noticed before."

I watched Bella become extremely embarrassed and let out a tiny giggle getting their attention and gave up my spying walking out with Emmett trailing behind. Jasper introduced himself while keeping a safe distance as we came up to her.

"Hi, Bella," I smiled giving her a hug.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett greeted with a smirk.

"Hi, Piper, Emmett," She gave a shy smile, "It's nice to meet you all, you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came."

I watched as Bella's eyes trailed to Edward's piano, "Do you play?" Esme asked noticing too.

"Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." She glared at his innocent expression. "I should have known, I guess. Edward can do everything, right?"

Jasper and I both snickered as Esme scolded him, "I hope you haven't been showing off; it's rude."

"Just a bit," He laughed and her face softened.

"He's been too modest, actually." Bella added.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You just said showing off was rude," he objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella piped up.

"It's settled then," Esme pushed him towards the piano as the music filled the room I reached out and gripped Emmett hand leading him up the stairs to have some alone time but also to give them some. Mostly we just settled into our normal thing of Emmett trying to get me to enjoy chess.

"I'm never going to like thisssss," I smirked and he tipped back his head groaning. "Well excuse me for not liking chess," I stuck out my tongue and he quickly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmett!" I yelped and he let out a loud laugh.

"Bella and Edward just walked by the door," he murmured and I fidgeted until he let me down and walked over peeking out the door to see Bella glancing back with a bewildered expression. Giggling I saw the annoyed expression in Edwards eyes.

'Not my fault blame him,' I thought and closed the door.

"I'm hungry," I muttered after about 15 minutes.

"Me too," Emmett smirked and I walked over to him holding out my arm, "actually, you should know it's quicker if I drink from here." He whispered and pulled me into his lap so I was straddling his hips and gently moved my hair back brushing his lips over my pulse. Taking a deep breath I felt my heart speed as he ran his lips back up to my lips. Smiling I tangled my fingers up into his dark curly locks then a knock sounded on the door. Flipping my head around I saw Alice and Jasper appear.

"Come on love birds," Alice smiled and Emmett let out a low groan as we got up and followed the pair to Edwards room.

"Can we come in?" Alice called.

"Go ahead," Edward said and she opened to door going into the middle of the room. Looking over at the pair I saw Bella sitting on Edwards lap.

'Well you work fast,' I smirked and saw a slight quirk go to his lips as Emmett's arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced and a confused and slightly worried expression came to Bella's face.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare." He replied tightening his arms around her a bit and her cheek flushed.

"Actually," Jasper said smiling, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight and Emmett will want to play ball."

I looked up just in time to see him give a wide smile, "Hell yes!"

"Are you game?" Jasper finished looking over at Edward.

"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice chirped when she saw Edward hesitate.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked excited.

"Sure. Um where are we going?" She asked.

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball; you'll see why." He promised and I felt Emmett place his chin on my head.

"Will I need an umbrella?" She asked and I giggled along with everyone else.

"Will she?" Jasper asked Alice went silent for a minute here eyes glazing over.

"No. The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then."

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come," Alice bounded up.

"Like you don't know," Jasper teased as they headed out the door.

"What will we be playing?" Bella demanded and I could help but smirk at that thought.

"You and Piper will be watching. We will be playing baseball."

"You'll see why again," I smirked before looking up at Emmett, "I'm still hungry."

"Alright let's feed the human," He groaned as we left the pair alone.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hop on," Emmett smirked and I jumped up onto his back him catching me before I slipped back down. My legs locked around his waist and my arms wound his neck.

"You remember our deal," I growled.

"I don't hit a tree you don't find some way to kill me," He chuckled.

"Good," I smiled and kissed the back of his neck before we were off like a bullet. I watched as the landscape blurred by and kind of found it amazing. Smirking I decided to have some fun and gently brushed my lips over the spot behind his ear.

"Piper," He growled and I smiled against his neck just as the clearing came into view. He slid to a stop and I slipped off also skidding a little bit but Emmett caught me.

"Oh good," Esme said sitting on the outcropping of rocks with Rose and Devan. I gave a smile and wave, walking closer and Emmett lifted me up to sit in the spot Rose and Esme had made before he leaned back against the rock in between my legs.

"Edward and Bella are about here in fact I think I just heard him laugh," Emmett chuckled informing me of what I couldn't hear.

While waiting I looked further out to see Alice and Jasper were throwing a baseball back and forth and Carlisle marking the bases. Just then Edward and Bella came into view and Rose immediately stood and walked to the other side with a sighing Devan behind her. Esme hopped off the rock and Emmett helped me down.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett smirked.

"That was him," Bella smiled slightly.

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," Edward explained quirking his lips up into a small smile.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice race to where we were, "it's time," she announced just as thunder sounded.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett smirked at Bella adding a small wink, before bending down and giving me a small kiss.

"Let's go," Alice gripped onto his hand and they darted across the field.

"Are you ready for some ball," Edward asked eagerly.

"Go Team!" Bella cheered and I could help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked the both of us and I nodded looking over at the open mouthed Bella.

"You don't play with them?" Bella asked her.

"No, I prefer to referee," She smiled.

"They cheat," I clarified Esme gave a tiny laugh.

"You should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom," Bella laughed.

"Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts," I frowned when she said this.

"I'm going to go closer," I whispered and Esme gave me an understanding look nodding as I ran ahead. Looking out at the teams I saw Edward far out in left field, Carlisle was in between first and second bases, Alice was on the pitcher's mound and Jasper was catcher. Up to bat was Emmett and he winked back at me before Esme stepped up.

"All right, Batter up." I watched Alice straighten up and waited for either Jasper to catch it or the sound of thunder signaling a hit.

"Was that a strike?" Bella whispered to me.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," I whispered back though I don't why I whispered.

Jasper threw the ball back to Alice and I watched her lips quirk up into a smile. Though this time Emmett got it making a thunderous crack.

"Home run," Bella murmured and I smirked shaking my head.

"Wait." I watched for Esme's reaction.

"Out!" Esme shouted.

"Emmett hits the hardest," I explained, "but Edward runs the fastest."

As the inning continued I watched Bella's sort of confused face and saw her jump slightly as Carlisle and Jasper collided.

"Safe," Esme called making Emmett's team up by one.

"What do you think?" Edward asked as they switched spots.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again." She commented and I couldn't hold in the giggle.

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," he laughed.

"I am a little disappointed," She teased.

"Why?"

"Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet." At that I let out a loud laugh before quickly walking away to escape Edwards glare.

Awhile later I turned to her.

"How ya doin Bella?" I asked about more than the game and I think she knew that.

"I'm kind of wondering something." She turned to me and I was a bit surprised but nodded.

"You and Emmett seem a lot more touchy," I guess is a way to put it.

'Can I tell her?' I asked Edward and say his head nod. "Well your blood calls to Edward a lot more than mine does to Emmett, so it's a bit easier for him. Plus Emmett's been around me a bit longer so he's had time to adjust to it."

"Is my blood weird?"

Giggling I shook my head, "Only you Bella…but no umm I have medication that kind of taints my blood so it doesn't have as powerful of effect."

"Oh," she nodded and turned back to the game when Alice suddenly gasped and just like that Edward was at our sides before any of the other had asked what was wrong.

"Alice?" Esme asked tense.

"I didn't see; I couldn't tell," she whispered. As I felt Emmett take me pulling me up against his side.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

"What changed?" Jasper asked, leaning over her Alice protectively.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said.

Quickly all the eyes flashed to Bella and I.

"How soon?" Carlisle turned to Edward.

"Less than five minutes. They're running; they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you two make it?" He asked both of them but Edward answered.

"No, not carrying…Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Three," she answered.

"Three!" He scoffed and looked like he was going to accept a fight but I gripped his arm and he looked down at me his eyes quickly changing. Slowly seconds passed as we all looked at Carlisle.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. "Alice said they were simply curious."

"Jazz," Emmett called and it was immediately understood that he would take his place on the field as Esme took Edwards place. Alice and Esme seemed to hover around us as every kept their eyes on the trees.

"Here put this on," He whispered quickly taking off his jacket and I pulled it on as he put the hood over my head tucking my hair inside and I looked over to see Edward pulling Bella's hair forward.

"The others are coming," Bella stated.

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please."

'Are they hungry Edward?' I asked and watched his eyes flick to mine before glancing away. That alone answered my question and I tried to calm my heart instantly.

"That won't help you guys," Alice said softly. "I could smell them across the field."

"I know," Both answered Edward a little more calm that Emmett was. I barely watched as the game went on with Emmett holding a bat and messing around with it but never leaving my side, just as Edward never left Bella's.

Looking up I saw a fierce look on his face, "Em," I whispered so softly that I didn't think it came out but he looked down. "I Love you."

"Love you too Pip," He whispered and leaned down pecking my lips.

Just then I saw Edward zero in on a spot and Emmett quickly mimicked him positioning himself between what was coming and me as everyone turned in the same direction

I watched as they came out one by one from the forest a couple meters apart. The first male fell back allowing the dark haired male to take his place as the leader. The third, a woman with bright red hair emerged last and they all closed ranks before continuing towards us. I had only heard of nomads from the others but seeing them was completely different. They were pure predators, cat-like, they were dressed kind of like back-packers but like back-packers that had been lost in the woods for years with their clothing frayed and worn. Both men had short cropped hair and the womans was filled with leaves and debris.

As their eyes met Carlisle who was flanked by Devan and Jasper they straightened into a more human stance. I examined the man in front with his olive toned skin and glossy hair. He was well built but nothing compared to Emmett. The woman had a wild look about her, her eyes shifting every second as if paranoid. The second male hovered behind them thinner than the leader with light brown hair and regular features. As I looked closer I realized that they're eyes were a deep burgundy not the bright red they should be if they had just fed.

"We thought we heard a game," the dark skinned man said as he stepped toward Carlisle. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Devan and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Emmett and Piper, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups so he wouldn't call attention to the individuals.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked in a friendly tone.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" Carlisle asked just as friendly.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent inquired.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali." He answered talking about Tanya and her sister's.

"Permanent? How so you manage that?"

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

I saw Victoria and James exchange a look as he said home.

"That sounds very interesting and welcome."He gave an amicable smile. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay in conspicuous you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course," Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed and I could help but wish he'd gotten a lot closer.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us. Emmett, Piper and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he added casually but I kept my eyes on Bella as a wind picked up blowing her scent right past the nomad named James. I felt Emmett discreetly push me back behind him since I hadn't been caught. In a flash both Edward and James were on edge, predatory stances as they bared their teeth. The rest of the family moved around just as protectively.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed and I watched as neither James or Edward relented.

"She's with us." Carlisle rebuffed as Laurent caught on.

"You brought a snack?" he asked getting a snarl from Edward in return.

"I said she'd with us," Carlisle corrected in a harder voice.

"But she's human," he protested.

"Yes." Devan gave a almost overpowering presence from beside Carlisle, his eyes on James and he slowly straightened out but Edward kept in his stance.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent spoke in a soothing tone.

"Indeed," Carlisle nodded.

"But we'd like to accept you invitation," I saw his eyes flick from Bella to Carlisle, "and of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt on your range, as I said." James glanced at him in disbelief and aggravation.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Devan, Esme?" he called and they gathered together blocked Bella. Alice was instantly at her side and Emmet grabbed my arm both of us jogging behind Alice. I moved with as much grace as I possibly had and Alice fell behind me as Edward practically threw Bella in the jeep. Sticking with the plan that I was a vampire no one helped me up and I was glad I was used to it as I jumped in.

"Strap her in," He ordered and I nodded quickly doing her harness before doing my own. Alice was already in the front seat while Emmett crouched in the back. I heard Edward growling something to fast for me to catch as we raced down the bumpy trail. Alice kept her eyes trained on the scenery around us and I made sure to keep my hair and face covered.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked once we hit the main road and no one answered or even looked back at us.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here, far away, now."

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" She shouted and started struggling with the harness.

"Piper," Edward said and I gave her a sorry look before gripping onto both her hands and damn was she strong.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this."

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet."

"I won't! You have to take me back, Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family, Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever. Not to mention Piper's family," with that Emmett growled slightly.

"Calm down, Bella." His voice cold. "We've been there before and Emmett can run Piper home."

"Stop talking about her," Emmett's growled and I glanced back at his furious face.

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" She struggled even more and I had to let go before she scratched me letting Emmett reach around and take over.

"Edward, pull over." Alice spoke and he flashed her a hard look and sped up.

"Edward, let's just talk this through."

"You don't understand," he roared. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett stiffen and I also felt my heart speed up the opposite of what it should be doing.

"Pull over, Edward." Alice's tone was reasonable with a hint of authority. "Do it Edward."

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession, and he wants her, Alice, her, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where…"

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

I heard Bella gasp, "Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" She thrashed around in the harness and I felt one of her nails scrap across my hand.

'Shit!' I looked down and noticed it was just a scratch but quickly slapped my palm over it.

"She's right," I heard Alice say but my eyes were on Emmett and he took a exasperated sigh and instantly his eyes flipped to me.

"Be careful," I whispered and he stopped breathing at all as the car slowed slightly.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice coaxed and quickly Edward stopped on the shoulder Bella and I both flying forward and slamming back.

'Jesus! Really!'

"There are no options," Edward hissed.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled only to be ignored as I discreetly checked my hand and saw that the palm of on hand had a tiny stain of blood but it had stopped and I quickly pulled Emmett's jacket over both hands.

"We have to take her back," I spoke.

"No." Edward replied.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her." Emmett smirked able to breath again.

"He'll wait."

"I can wait, too." He smiled and I nervously bit my lip.

"You didn't see, you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

"That's an option."

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns in a fight the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us."

"There's another option," Alice said quietly.

"There. Is. No. Other. Option!" Edward snarled. Emmett, Bella and I looked at him in shock but Alice didn't even flinch. They both stared at each other for a long minute when Bella broke the silence.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?"

"No," Edward growled and Alice glared at him.

"Listen," She pleaded. "You take me back."

"No," he interrupted and I felt myself start to get angry at him and glared.

"You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett said surprised as we all looked at her stunned.

"It might work and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," I whispered and everyone looked at Edward.

"It's too dangerous, I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

"Edward, he's not getting through us." Emmett smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"I demand that you take me home," Bella said firmly. As Edward pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Please," Bella added.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch and then get in your truck," He said his voice worn. "You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifeteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

The Jeep started again and he spun around.

"Emmett?" Bella asked and looked down at his hands.

"Oh sorry," He let her loose and looked over at me then down at my hand.

"It's fine," I whispered and tucked it under my other arm and he focused back on the task at hand.

A few minutes passed in silence until Edward spoke again. "This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." He glared and Bella in the mirror. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. Piper, you stay locked in here so you're scent doesn't get to him. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you three can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

I saw a regretful look in Emmett's eyes and nodded, "I'm with you," he all but demanded.

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you."

Edward sighed. "If the tracker is there we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," Alice said confidently and he seemed to accept it. "What are we going to do with the Jeep?" she continued.

"You're driving it home." He said with a hard edge.

"No, I'm not," she said calmly and a stream of something not to be repeated left his mouth.

"I could," I mutter at the same time as Bella whispered, "We can't all fit in my truck." Only to go unnoticed by everyone.

"I think you should let me go alone," Bella said even more quietly but of course that was heard.

"Bella please just do this my way, just this once."

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile. If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me wherever you are."

"Edward, listen to her, I think she's right." Emmett commented.

"Yes, she is," Alice agreed.

"I can't do that," Edward's voice was icy.

"Emmett should stay, too," She continued. "He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

"What?" Emmett turned on her.

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," Alice agreed.

"You think I should let her go alone?" Edward stared incredulously.

"Of course not," Alice said. "Jasper and I will take her."

"I can't do that," Edward repeated but a bit of defeat was there.

"Hang out here for a week..a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home."

"Meet you where?"

"Phoenix."

"No. He'll hear thats where you're going."

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I'm going."

"She's diabolical," Emmett chuckled and I gave a little smirk.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"There are several million people in Phoenix."

"It's not that hard to find a phone book."

"I won't go home."

"Oh?"

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place."

"Edward, we'll be with her," Alice reminded him finally.

"What are you going to do in Phoenix?"

"Stay indoors."

"I kind of like it," Emmett thought.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Look, if you try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt, she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if you guys get him alone…" I sighed looking out to see as we entered town.

"Bella." Edward's voice was soft, "If you let anything happen to yourself, anything at all, I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," she gulped and he turned to Alice.

"Can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing well around Piper, very well."

"Can you handle this?" he asked her and she let out a guttural snarl that sent Bella back in her seat in terror and Edward gave a little smile.

"But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered

"Umm speaking of me…" I interrupted, "Now that we have one thing settled why am I still here?"

"You're staying at the house with Esme just in case," Emmett said in a definite tone like he'd been thinking about it the whole time.

"Alright," I nodded and happy with the choice.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok...so this weekend I really pushed to finish this story and hope that you liked it, the whole story that is. Thanks for all of you that had left reviews and followed along with this story. I really appreciate it. :D

* * *

><p>"He's not here. Let's go," Edward said tensely and I reached over to help Bella out of her harness before doing my own making sure to keep my hand covered.<p>

"Don't worry Bella," I smiled, "they'll take care of things here quickly." I watched tears fill her eyes and gave her a quick hug.

"Alice, Emmett, Piper." Edwards voice was a command and I moved to the front driver's seat keeping the jeep running. Minutes later the truck came up behind me and I slipped over to the passenger's seat as Alice climbed into the driver's seat.

I watched as Bella ran out of the house with Charlie just standing there and knew how broken she must be. As we took off I saw Alice glance outside of the window and figured the tracker had caught up. Pulling the hood tighter around my face I saw as Emmett's dark figure jumped into the bed of the truck probably scaring Bella to death.

As we pulled into the drive way Alice and I quickly jogged up the front steps actually it was more like a run to me but with the tracker watching, I very well couldn't be carried like Emmett had carried Bella in. As we got in the house though, Emmett stood directly in front of me letting out a low growl as Edward pushed Bella behind him. Peeking around I saw the dark haired one Laurent.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced glaring at him.

"I was afraid of that." Laurent frowned and looked over at me. Causing me to quickly turn my eyes away and Emmett once again blocked his view of me. Over to the side I saw Alice flit to Jasper's side informing him of the plan as Rose glared at Bella furious, Devan trying to calm her slightly.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked in a authoritative tone I rarely heard.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off. I'm surprised he didn't catch her too." I felt Emmett's chest rumble and pressed my hands against his back looking around him. "Then again she doesn't smell as delectable.

"Can you stop him?" Carlisle interrupted.

"Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him," Emmett promised, no doubt in anyone's mind.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

'I thought it was weird how they traded places.' I furrowed my brow angry at not getting it sooner.

"Are you sure it's worth it?" He asked and an enraged roar filled the house making him shrink back.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice." Carlisle looked over him.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north, to that's clan in Denali." He looked about hesitantly. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on…I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head but I watched him flick his eyes to me with a puzzled look.

"Go in peace," was Carlisle's answer and he hurried out the door. "How close?" Carlisle's tone turned urgent as he asked Edward, Esme already moving to close the huge metal shutters.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him." Edward said his voice deadly.

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed as Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," He commanded and she started back at him.

"Why should I?" she hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace, a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

"Rose," I whispered along with Devan but she ignored us as Edward moved onto Esme.

"Of course," she murmured and quickly got her, carrying her upstairs.

"What about Piper?" Carlisle moved on to the next subject being me.

"She's staying here with the shuttered closed and at least someone else," Emmett said and he nodded.

"I'll stay with her," Rose stated and Edward just left out a little scoff.

"Alright, Devan will you take Bella's truck with Esme?" Edward asked

"Of course," He nodded and suddenly the talking was so fast that I couldn't hear anything as people rushed off in different directions including Emmett. I felt tears prick my eyes as everyone divided up into teams and felt a little mad at Bella even if it wasn't her fault. She didn't want this anymore than I did.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "Will they take the bait?" Everyone watched on bated breath as Alice closed her eyes and became still.

"He'll track you." She said meaning Carlisle, Emmett and Edward and I felt panic rise in my throat. "The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

"Let's go," Carlisle began and I felt Emmett start to pull away but gripped the back of his shirt.

"You can't leave without saying goodbye," I whispered, sad that he was going. But, suddenly his lips were on mine as his arms wrapped around my body pressing his cold chest against my own. Then just as suddenly he was gone turning away quickly getting in the Jeep and they raced out of the garage. I felt tears start to drop as I heard Esme's phone vibrate and it flashed to her ear.

"Now," She said and Rose and Devan said a quick goodbye before he and Esme piled in Bella's truck and took off. Next it was Alice's turn and she already had answered before it buzzed.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." Leaving just Rose, I, Jasper and Bella in the entry way and Rose quickly walked away into the living room.

"You're wrong you know," He said quietly to Bella.

"What?" she gasped.

"I can feel what you're feeling now, and you are worth it."

"I'm not," she mumbled shaking her head slightly. "If anything happened to them, it will be for nothing."

"You're wrong," I whispered thinking of how much Edward had changed, and all was silent again until Alice stepped through the front door.

"May I?" she asked Bella.

"You're the first one to ask permission," Bella smiled and I giggled softly.

"Be safe," I sighed just as Jasper was about to leave the house.

"You too Piper," He smiled and just like that as the door closed as I felt my tears increase.

"Come on," Rose urged quietly and I felt her take my hand leading me into the living room. "I'll call your family ok?"

"Thank you," I whispered and she nodded

oOo

The hours seemed to blend together since light was cut off from the inside of the house because of the metal shutters. But, sometime during the next day Esme and Devan stormed back in making Rose considerably more happy.

"Piper, dear are you ok?" Esme smiled coming up to me and I just gave a small nod but it didn't resolve the worried look she had.

"I'm just worried," I gave a short answer with a little smile and it made it a little better, "I'm guessing you haven't heard anything from them either?"

"No," she frowned shaking her head.

"Ok," I felt the small smile drop and went back to the kitchen to finished my pasta. Sometime after that Devan and Esme headed out to patrol Charlie's house and try to track down the red head but she kept evading Devan.

At some point that night I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and quickly pulled it out answering.

"Hello," I rushed out, hopeful.

"Calm down," Emmett's voice came through the other end.

"What's happening?"

"We lost him and think he might be headed back there I wanted to make sure that you're safe."

"I'm fine Em," I frowned feeling tears well in my eyes once more. "Are you coming back?"

"I'll see you soon Pip," He whispered and I knew for some reason that he was lying.

"I hope so," I breathed out my voice cracking a little bit. "I love you Em."

"Love you too, Pip." He said and then the line with dead.

oOo

I didn't hear anything for the rest of the day. All I did was sit curled up on the couch as Rose shoved food into my face.

"Piper they are fine," she muttered angrily.

"He hasn't called, he said that he would be coming home soon and that hasn't happened. The least he could do is call…I need to get out of this stupid house." I muttered and got up heading for the door, "I'm sure my parents are worried and what about homework?"

"You're parents have been assured that you are fine and that you just needed a girls sleep over. Esme even went over a talked to them. How do you think you got your clothes and medicine? Piper, you need some sleep."

"No," I gave a growl worthy of a vampire and she just shook her head backing off.

Later that night I was staring blankly at the TV while Rose was on the computer when the door swung open. She quickly rushed over in front of me in a protective stance and I jumped up behind her. I saw a blur rush into the room. Rose quickly un-tensed and let out a harsh laugh before walking away ignoring the computer and going upstairs. Right then my eyes focused enough to see that Emmett stood there with a wide smile.

"Good, can I go home now?" I glared and he got a surprised expression.

"Well…yes, you can James is dead and Victoria is nowhere to be seen, but I'm home…" He smiled happily and expectantly.

"Yeah, I see that you just showed up without a call or anything. When you lead me to believe that you've be heading home sooner." I glared and saw Esme appear hitting a few buttons on the pad to open the shutters. "While I've been stuck in this house…" I gritted my teeth.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. It's just we had to hurry and get on a plane to move Bella away from the tracker."

"Oh and you're girlfriend didn't need to be informed of this. I swear Emmett Cullen you are a completely insensitive jerk."

"I called you before," He tried to get in there as I felt angry tears sting my eyes. Letting out a frustrated shout I marched past him outside on the porch for the first time in days. Quickly, I wiped away the tears and felt his hand reach out touching my back.

"Don't touch me," I growled and his hand dropped. "I get it Emmett, Bella was in trouble you're the strongest in the family but throughout the whole time, Sunday night, you where only concerned for her or excited about the fight."

"I wasn't at all," he whispered.

"You weren't even going to say goodbye to me you just started to leave." I again wiped away some of the tears.

"Piper," he sighed taking my shoulders and turning me around, "I was only anxious to start the fight so it would end sooner and if they weren't around anymore then they couldn't hurt you. As for the Bella thing, yes, I was worried about her but during that entire car ride I was trying to figure out ways to keep you safe, especially when this happened," he swiftly took my hand which I had kept hidden well and examined the scratch. "I'm sorry if I made you think any differently, I guess I did get wrapped up in it too much."

"Alright," I whispered looking up into his eyes and quickly noticed that no one else had come back. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, come on," He smiled slightly, "I've got a story to tell you."

oOo

"Piper," Emmett whispered as we laid in his bed his thumb tracing small circled over my exposed hip bone just above the edge of my jeans.

"Yup?" I whispered back opening my tired eyes.

"What would you feel if you turned into a vampire today?" He frowned.

"I guess I would be a little disappointed that I didn't get to do something's but with you here I would eventually get over it."

"If you could pick a time when would it be?"

"The day after I graduate college," I smiled, "that way I would still look young enough to go back to high school but I'll have done everything I want to."

"An older woman," he smirked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Why did you want to know?" I smiled.

"I just want to know if you'll regret it all your life."

"I guess I can't be for sure but I want to be with you Emmett even if you're an insensitive jerk sometimes."

He paused licking over his lips, "I don't think I can live without you Pip."

"Good to know," I smirked up at him and felt his arms wrap around my torso pulling me in close for a kiss.

oOo

Excited I slipping into my prom dress which I had picked out with Alice and Rosalie along with Bella's dress, but Bella didn't quite know what it was for.

I was more than excited about this dress actually; It was one shouldered but it spilt into a double on the back with a section going across my back and the other just going over the shoulder. The floor length teal satin was folded and twisted through the bodice until it flowed down with slight pleating starting at about my hips going down to the floor. Along with it I had bronze platform heels to hopefully make up some of the height between Emmett and I and Rose had come over earlier to style my hair up in a messy bun. Just before the door bell rang signaling that Emmett was here I put in some teal and bronze chandelier earrings.

"Hello Emmett," I heard my mom say.

"Hello Mrs. Worthington," He said and I could just imagine a charming smile.

"Pippa! Emmett's here!" She called up the stairs.

"I can hear, Mom," I smiled coming around the corner. Looking down at him in his black tux I almost collapsed to the floor. I gave him a soft smile and saw the loving look in his eye, the one I had given him so many times before.

"Hello Emmett," I bit my lip slight as I took the last step.

"You look beautiful," He smiled and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "I have something for you," he held out a sunflower wrist corsage, my favorite flower.

"Thank you," I whispered and he slipped it on my hand as my mom announced that it was picture time.

Twenty pictures later, I groaned and just started moving towards the door. "Goodbye," I waved back at them practically running out the door.

oOo

Emmett quickly paid for the tickets and I was a bit anxious actually to get in there knowing that I was a lot better mentally than I had been at the last dance. As we walked in I saw the crowds start to part as Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Devan danced. Emmett quickly took my hand and we started circling with them as the music continued. Smiling up at him I felt my heart speed up and butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"This is already turning out better than the last dance," I smirked and he chuckled slightly.

"You scared the hell out of me that night," He murmured.

"Good, I'm glad to know something does."

"Tons of things scare me when you're in the mix, Pip," He frowned slightly but I felt my smile brighten.

"I'm pretty good at handling dangerous situations," I whispered.

"That's one thing that scares me," He chuckled and I let out a little giggle as Edward and Bella entered the room. I saw the look of pure terror on her face. As we passed I gave her an encouraging smile as they took a spot. I watched as he picked her up and placed her on his feet like a little child even if she did look beautiful and I let out a giggle.

I felt Emmett pull away slightly and lift his arm signaling me to spin before being brought back in, "I'm glad to know that you can dance better than you do in your bedroom," he smirked.

"Oh hush," I tried to glare but just couldn't get it past the smile. Suddenly his head turned towards Edward and I looked to see that both he and Bella were watching Bella's friend Jacob walk in the room. We continued to move but watched as Edward walked away, Jacob taking his place, and went to lean against the wall. I looked over at Alice catching her eye and she just shook her head telling me not to ask. Quickly enough he left and Edward took his place back with Bella everything going back to normal, or as normal as life could get in my weird romantic horror movie life.

At the end of the night I was sitting on Emmett's lap on my bed. He had me cradled against his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist I had my dress draped over the back of my desk chair already in pajama shorts and a loose t-shirt with my corsage sitting on my nightstand. Emmett was still in his tux pants and white button down. "Em," I whispered getting his attention, "Will you be the one to change me when the time comes."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Piper," He whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid once I get a taste I won't be able to stop. Edward has a lot more self control than me and he barely stopped."

"But I want it to be you," I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm not going to talk about this tonight we have a lot more time," he smiled and I relented nodding. "I love you Piper Worthington."

"I love you too Emmett Cullen," I leaned up kissing him softly, "for all eternity."


End file.
